A Cold Rose and the Beast King
by Ryanwan
Summary: Elsa is the town oddball in her town of Arendelle, who she lives with her father, Agdar and her big brother Ryan. Her baby sister Anna lives there too with her husband Kristoff. But when her father goes out to to try to get a good view of the town from afar to paint, he is captured and imprisoned by a mysterious beast, when Elsa comes to save him, her life will change forever.
1. Prologue

**This is a Frozen/ Beauty and the Beast/ Tangled crossover fanfic, this is an alternate universe where Elsa lives in the town of Arendelle with her father Agdar and her older brother Ryan (OC and narrator), her baby sister Anna also lives in Arendelle with her husband Kristoff. Elsa has no powers in this story.**

 **I don't own any characters in this story, Disney does. I only own my original characters, Ryan (Elsa and Anna's older brother), Sarah (Kristoff's ice harvesting partner), and Alex (the Beast King).**

Arendelle has always been a mysterious land, full of magic and wonder. Many strange stories have been told of this place, but none so strange as the one I shall tell you now.

It begins with rose, a single white rose in the winter. Arendelle once had a king who had everything he could ever desire, yet still he was cruel and selfish to his people. King Alex's castle was separate from the town, connected only by a bridge, as Arendelle was built around a fjord. It looked much like one would think of a castle would look like. Made of stone, with many flags and towers, and massive gates, which were almost always closed. The most impressive feature of the castle was courtyard full of magnificent fountains and beautifully carved tiles of stone in the ground.

The king was trying to relax in the library when Kai his head servant appeared at the entrance "Your Majesty, I'm sorry for disturbing you but I'm afraid someone has arrived at the castle and she is being quite persistent in being able to speak with you," he said. "Fine, as long as it gets her to leave as soon as possible," the monarch said with an angry sigh. So the bald, middle aged man led the young king to the ballroom where a haggard old woman sat in the middle on her knees. When she saw him, she bowed her head and asked, "Forgive me for the coming here unannounced your highness, but I was hoping I could be given shelter here from the terrible storm. In exhange, please accept this rose, for it is all I have to offer."

King Alex took the flower and stared at it for a minute, then burst out laughing. Out of fear of his wrath, the servants who were witnessing this began to chuckle nervously. "Hahaha, oh... while this is a lovely flower, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to stay here. Your ugly appearance might scare away any foreign visitors I might have, so you'll have to leave," he cruelly answered. "Heed this warning young king, do not let my appearance fool you. For true beauty lies within," she warned, but he ignored it and sent her away.

With that, the old woman began to glow and ride into the air to become a beautiful sorceress, glowing brighter than the sun. "My lady, please I beg of you, forgive me I did not know," the young king pleaded. "I'm afraid that it is far too late for forgiveness my dear boy," she said. "I have seen your heart King Alex, all I saw and felt was cold, your heart is frozen and fierce, you feel no love for anything." Then the sorceress changed the king into a hideous pale beast, and placed a curse upon all of his servants. She then placed the castle atop the North Mountain, the highest point in Arendelle and hid it within an endless blizzard. The people of Arendelle soon forgot about the king and that there even was one and a castle, since the sorceress wiped their memories of both and of the people cursed because of their monarch.

"You are to remain here on this mountain for your disregard for everything," the sorceress said. "But do not lose hope, for the curse can still be lifted. If you can learn to love another and that person can learn to love you in return, then you and everyone else will be set free and the castle shall return to Arendelle. However, if you do not find love before the last pedal falls off of this enchanted rose, then you will be damned to remain a Beast King for all eternity here on top of the world all alone."

Years passed the king of beasts lost all hope that he would find love no matter much he tried to preserve the rose. "It's useless, no one could ever love me, who could love a beast like me?"

 **I will be loosely following the story of the new version of Beauty and the Beast, and some parts will be like the cartoon version as well, but using characters from Disney's Frozen and Tangled.**


	2. Elsa and Company

**This chapter will be mostly character introductions, I will be doing songs but it will have Norwegian words instead of French since Arendelle is supposed to be in Norway.**

 **Again I own none of the Disney characters, just my own original characters.**

It was like any other day in Arendelle, the sun was out, a cool breeze coming from the mountains. Though the slight chill never really bothered a certain young blonde haired woman. Elsa Agdarsdottir was always an early riser, getting up earlier than anyone else in the village. She was considered to be the most beautiful woman in all of Arendelle. Elsa wore a teal and black casual dress, she had long platinum blonde hair that was in a French braid, which she had over her left shoulder, she also had clear cerulean eyes and skin almost as pale as snow.

Elsa lived with her father and her older brother, Agdar and Ryan. Agdar was a middle aged man with short red-brown hair and a mustache, Ryan looked much like his father only slightly taller, with regular brown hair and had a full short beard, and he was always wearing a blue coat that reached his ankles and usually had the hood up. Elsa and Ryan also had a baby sister, Anna, who lived with her husband and Ryan's best friend, Kristoff, a local ice harvester.

Elsa was on her way to Anna's house to wake her up sumince she has always been one to sleep till well after noon. She finally reached the house just as the people of Arendelle awoke and began greeting each other and wishing each other a good morning, in a most splendid fashion.

 _Hallo_

 _Hallo_

 _God Morgen_

 _Hallo_

 _Hallo_

They continued on with their little song but they soon started to gossip about Elsa because she was different and always had her face in a book. She ignored it for the most part, then Kristoff came to the door, all ready for ice harvesting, in his all fur ice mining out fit with some rope around his shoulder and pickaxe in hand.

"Morning Elsa, sorry it took so long to answer I'm have a late start," he said. "No worries Kristoff," she assured him. "Is Anna ready or must I go through the routine again?"

"Yup you'll have to, just be careful how hard you laugh, her hair is especially crazy today, I almost woke her up, but she would've killed me if that happened," Kristoff answered. Elsa chuckled a little at the comment, and said goodbye to Kristoff. "Oh, Elsa," he called. "Before I forget, Sarah was going to meet up with you at the library, she wanted your help to find a book to read during breaks at work." "Yeah I'm sure that's only reason why she wants to go to the library," Elsa said sarcastically. They both laughed knowing what the comment implied, they said a final goodbye and Elsa headed up to Anna's room.

As expected, Anna was still out cold in bed, snoring so loud she'd put a dragon to shame. It took every ounce of Elsa's being not to laugh hard. After she'd calmed down, she went to the bed and began what she called the 'Anna Routine.'

"Anna, come on. It's time to get up and go to work," she said softly into her baby sister's ear, and received nothing but annoyed moans.

"If you don't get up, I can't give you any CHOCOLATE!!!"

With that, Anna shot straight up wide awake, but then looked annoyed again. "You don't have any on you again do you?, she asked.

"Nope," she said smirking. " Come on you got to get ready for work. Remember you work at the library for our big brother along with your best painting Joan."

"First of all, don't mention Joan right now, were having our differences right now, second," she said then headed into the bathroom and changed into her usual attire, a black and blue casual sleeveless dress with a light blue undershirt. " I'm already to go." She then sped off to work, but was stopped by Elsa.

"Anna wait! Hair." Anna looked into a mirror and saw that her hair looked like a hurricane went through it. "Oh, uh... be right back," she said. She went back into the bathroom and a few minutes later she came out with her strawberry blonde hair was in two long braids that went over both of her shoulders. "Ok _now_ we're ready to go," Elsa said smiling at her sister antics.

With that they made their to the library, but were stopped by their least favorite people on Earth, the arrogant town hero, Hans and his little minion, Weselton.

"Elsa my dear have you given any thought to my proposal from yesterday?," he asked with full confidence.

"Yes she has," Anna answered for her big sister. "The answer is the same as mine was when you asked me to marry you, which you asked when I was already married might I add, and the answer is no!"

"Hey I don't think he was talking to you young lady," Weselton said.

"And what are you gonna do about it, little man?, said a woman coming up to Anna and Elsa.

"Hey Sarah," Anna said. She nodded in response, she was dressed like Kristoff in all fur with ice harvesting equipment, and had dark green eyes and raven black hair. She turned back to the two men, "Why don't you both leave before you get hurt?, Sarah threatened, which sent Weselton running in terror.

"Sarah, Anna please, I'll take care of this. Meet me at the library," Elsa said calmly. Her friend and sister reluctantly left her alone with Hans. "I've told you this already Hans, my answer is no, no matter how much you sweeten the deal. I will not marry some spoiled, arrogant half-wit like you!," she yelled losing her usual calm demeanor, which left Hans speechless, since no one had ever spoken to him like that nor seen her like that. He then just straightened out his whited military uniform which he wore with pride everyday, and stomped off like a child.

Elsa then made her way to the library, and found Ryan lecturing Anna about being late while trying not to stare at Sarah while doing so.

' _Wow, Ryan, despite being such a smart man, you sure are stupid sometimes. Especially since you can't seem to see that Sarah always acts uncomfortable around you and can almost never stop looking at you_ ,' Elsa thought to herself while trying to stop a smirk growing on her face.

Then Sarah noticed her, "Ah, Elsa, glad Hans didn't keep you long. How did he take it?," she asked.

"Like a child," she answered then imitated Hans' reaction mockingly, causing the girls to all laugh, while Ryan stood in confusion.

"What about Hans?," he asked finally pitching into the conversation. "He asked Elsa to marry him again yesterday, and she said she'll think about it just to annoy him" Anna explained. This made Ryan visibly angry, "Alright, I'm done with that man, next time he asks without asking for Papa's blessing _and_ mine, he won't have such a pretty face anymore," he said, which surprised his sisters.

"You guys are lucky to have such a protective older brother," Sarah chimed in. "Well Elsa, can you help me find a good book to read while I'm at work?"

"Of course, follow me," she said smiling. They then left to go find a book for Sarah, leaving Anna and Ryan alone with Anna having a look on her face.

"What?," he asked.

"You know what," she answered

"No I actually I don't," Ryan replied still confused.

"Ok then, I saw you were having trouble focusing on the lecture you were giving me with Sarah there, and don't deny it, everyone in town can see that you like her."

"Well I suppose it's no use denying it anymore. I don't like her Anna," he said making Anna raise an eyebrow. "I love her."

This made Anna's eyes widen in shock and then was about to give out a loud squeal, then he covered her mouth.

"I'd rather keep my hearing please and I don't want anyone to know," he explained. "Why not?," she questioned excitedly, "You have finally found the one for you, why keep it to yourself?"

"Because I know she doesn't feel the same way," he explained. "Who could ever love a book worm like me?"

Little did they know that Elsa and Sarah were having a similar conversation. "So what book would you recommend for me?," Sarah asked. "Sarah, we both know you didn't come here just to find something to read," Elsa accused. Sarah's widened. "What? Of course I did, I was very interested in reading this one," she said nervously and randomly chose a book off the shelf.

"The dictionary?" Elsa sarcastically asked. Sarah looked at what she was holding, then went red with embarrassment. Elsa laughed a little before saying, "You are as bad as Kristoff in hiding your feelings for someone. It's okay, you can tell me if you like Ryan, I'm pretty sure everyone in town knows anyway."

Sarah then sighed and said, " Okay, yes I do like your brother, in fact I love him." "Aha! I knew it!," Elsa exclaimed. "Shh!! Keep it down, I don't want anyone to know," she said in a hushed tone. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me, although I'm quite sure my sister and Kristoff have already figured that out."

"Knowing them they probably figured it out on day one," Sarah said and Elsa nodded in agreement.

They then proceeded and found a book for her, and headed back to the others, just as they were finishing their conversation. "Here they come, one final thing to say big brother," Anna told Ryan. "Don't worry about her not liking you, because me and Kristoff are quite sure that the feeling is mutual."

Ryan's eyes widened for a second before helping Sarah check out her book and the wishing her a good day. Anna then went to work, and Ryan turned to Elsa.

"Now then, how can I help the only other book worm in all of Norway, little sister?"

"Just here to return this one, you were right again, it was very good. Are there any new ones?"

"I'm afraid not today, but you're more than welcome to take one you've read before."

"Ok thank you Ryan, ha en fin dag."

"Likewise Elsa, now you better get home before Papa goes even crazier than he already is from all of those paint fumes, I'll see you tonight."

"See ya."

 **So you see I'm not just focusing on just Elsa and Alex, I'll leave up to you guys to see if you want a chapter about Ryan and Sarah's relationship. By the way** _hallo_ **means hello in Norwegian,** _god morgen_ **means good morning, and** _ha en fin dag_ **means have a nice day. The next chapter will introduce Agdar and him finding the castle. Till next time.**


	3. Discovery and Imprisonment

**This chapter will be about introducing Elsa, Ryan and Anna's father Agdar, who is a painter. He and Elsa will talk about their life in Arendelle a little then Elsa will try to get him to talk about her mother, Iduna. Agdar will then be heading out into the mountains to find a good view of the village from above, which is where he will find the castle.**

 **Once again I own none of the Disney characters, just Alex, Ryan and Sarah.**

Elsa finally returned home in the late morning, only to find Hans outside her house waiting for her. "I thought I made myself clear Hans, my answer is no," she said a little annoyed by his persistence.

"Ah well you what they say 'if at first you do not succeed...try, try again,' and you my dear are worth it, even if I have to keep trying over and over," he said smoothly.

"You're lucky my brother isn't home and that my father is most likely hard at work, because today Ryan said if he found out you came to me again, he'd come after you for asking without his and our father's blessing," she warned him, but he immediately ignored it.

"I'm not afraid of your weakling brother or your crazy father! I don't need their blessing when I know you'll eventually say yes," he responded sounding a little annoyed from being threatened.

"Do you honestly believe you'll win me over by insulting my family, because after those remarks my answer is no longer 'no,' she said surprising him, and sparking a glimmer of hope inside of him, only for to be crushed when she finished. "My answer is now 'never!'" She then slammed the door in his face.

Hans then angrily walked away the same way he did before, while Elsa finally reached the safety of her home.

"Papa! Papa, where are you?!"

"Oh Elsa, I'm downstairs."

She followed his voice and found him where she expected to find him at hard at work on a painting.

"Who is that?", she asked referring to the paintings subject.

"That is my little sister Arianna, your aunt. She lived in Corona, and it's been a while since you saw her, that's why you don't remember what she looks like. She, her husband Frederic and their daughter, Rapunzal, your cousin, and her son-in-law, Eugene, disappeared around the same time your mother and your little brother Olaf did."

Elsa stared at the painting of the woman who had a he same hair and eyes as her father, and tried to remember when she last saw her.

"What's wrong Elsa? You seem unsettled today," Agdar asked worryingly.

"A few things really, the town is practically calling me a freak because I like books and s woman at the same time and Hans will not stop asking me to marry him."

"This is a small town my dear, small-minded people, don't worry about them, their dislike of you reading won't last. Soon they'll be copying you and you'll make the town a better place to live in. As for Hans, well there isn't much to be done with him, but if he becomes too much of a problem, just call the guard and they'll take him away from you and make sure he does." Elsa smiles at her fathers attempts to cheer her up, because they worked a little.

"Thank you Papa, that helped a little. I know you don't like talking about this but can you tell me what happened to Mama?," she asked. "I know you and your brother and sister deservr an answer but I'm afraid just can't remember. It's almost like my memory of her disappearance is just blocked, I try everyday to remember but I think about it, all I see is darkness," he said sorrowfully.

"I understand and I won't push you any further, just let me know if ever remember ok?"

"I will," he said then he saw the time. "Oh dear, I need to get going, my new paints will be coming in soon in the next town, and I need get to the mountains for that few to paint."

"Okay Papa," she said hesitantly. "Please be careful in the mountains, there are worse things than wolves there, not to say that they aren't dangerous."

"Don't worry I'll be fine, come on we need to get Sven ready for the trip."

Once everything was packed, Elsa and Agdar then hooked up Sven, Kristoff's reindeer who he's had since childhood and has let Agdar use him to get his paint from other towns as Arendelle too far north to have it shipped there directly.

"Would you like me to get you and your siblings anything while I'm gone?"

"Roses, please Papa, one for me and Anna just for us to have-," she answered.

"And the other for Ryan to give to Sarah," he finished smiling. "Glad to see others see the love between them even if they don't.

Elsa smiled at that. "Goodbye Papa."

"Goodbye Elsa."

It's been several hours since Agdar left and he is on his way back with the paints but unfortunately he could only get two red roses, he could not find a white one, Elsa's favorite.

"Come on Sven, let us see if we can find a white rose for Elsa in our own town. First though we must get that view of the town from the mountains."

Sven grunted in annoyance and frustration.

"Now, now buddy, I'm tired too but I'll get a quick sketch off the view then we'll head back down and we'll both rest.

Night was fast approaching when they got to thepath that led to the mountains. Then Sven all of a sudden stopped and began to shake with fear. "What is it Sven, what do you see?," Agdar asks. Then his question is answered when he hears the howling a growling on the wind.

"RUN SVEN GO, GO!!!," he yells. Sven gladly obliges his order and began sprinting in no particular direction. As he did so, five grey wolves came out into the path and gave chase. They seemed to be catching up, so Agdar reluctantly got on Sven's back and unhooked the cart, causing it to crash, but it gave them a little more speed. Then he spotted a huge blizzard going higher up on the North Mountain. "Sven, go up we'll lose them in the storm, come on!!!," he yelled over the wind. He turned Sven to that direction and soon they were engulfed by the storm.

Agdar looked back to see if they'd lost them, and when he did he saw that they'd stopped and the beginning of the storm, not even daring to go further.

"WE LOST THEM SVEN, NOW LETS TRY TO FIND A FORGOTTEN CABIN OR SOMETHING WHERE WE CAN TAKE SHELTER!!!," he yelled over the wind. And as if on cue the storm subsided and they realized that they were stand in the courtyard of a castle.

"What the? I don't remember anyone ever building anything like this on the mountain. But at least we're not in the storm anymore, and look there's a stable."

Agdar then led Sven over to it and tied him up. Then began to walk to the main building to pay his respects to their unwitting host. As he moved, he couldn't help but feel a sense of recognition, like he had been there before.

He then opened the main doors , and took a good look around and found no one in sight.

"Look, someone has finally come to the castle," someone whispered too quiet for Agdar to hear. "Yes I can see that you fool. Wait... I don't believe it, that's Agdar," another voice excitedly said, not knowing he had said that last word too loudly and Agdar spun around at their direction.

"Shh, quiet, we can't tell anyone who visits we know them it could make things worse," the other voice whispered.

"Is somebody there? How do you know my name? Hello?! I'm sorry to just barge in but me and my reindeer were exhausted after being chased into the storm outside by a pack of wolves. I humbly ask if I could stay here for the night, please," he called out. He then walked over to the lit fireplace which was where he heard the voice come from and grabbed a candelabra from the table in front of the fire.

Then he felt something tap him on the head, and he turned his head and saw the candelabra was look at him and simply said, "Hello."

"Well, it has been an interesting experience, but I'm afraid that I must uh... I must go now," Agdar nervously said and then sprinted to the door. He then made it back to the stable and untied Sven, unaware that a large deformed figure was watching him closely from above, as he was leaving, it kept on getting closer.

Then Agdar saw the garden, which was full of white roses. "Oh right Elsa, I almost forgot, might as well get one now."

So he halted Sven and began walking to the flowers, the mysterious figure then let out a low angry growl. Then he saw Agdar pick a particularly lovely flower and then roared in anger and jumped in front of him, causing Agdar to slip and fall. He then started backing away, the figures just grabbed him by the collar of his coat and dragged him back into the castle. During all the excitement, Sven ran off in fear back home, back to Arendelle, back to Elsa.

 **I know I didn't really go into much detail over the layout of the castle, so just the castle from frozen, but as luxurious as the one in the beauty and the Beast movies. I didn't have Agdar interacting with the people of the castle much because there are some surprises that I plan to do in future chapters. Next chapter will first be about Elsa trying to get Ryan and Sarah together, then have head towards the castle with Sven, and finally I'll end the chapter with the Gaston song, just with Hans, and have Agdar telling Anna and Kristoff about the Beast and they, Ryan and Sarah go after her while he tries to get get the town's help. Until then bye.**


	4. The Beast King

**Here is the next chapter to the story, well be seeing romance between Ryan and Sarah at the beginning of it, get that done with so I can focus on Elsa and Alex. This will be taking place the time Agdar is taken prisoner andSven reaching Arendelle. Then we'll go on like in the original story, but when Agdar returns, well you'll see... now on with the story. By the way, if you're wondering about what Ryan looks like, I was going for something like what Arno Dorian from Assassin's Creed Unity looks like.**

I own only the original characters, Alex, Ryan and Sarah.

As Sarah and Kristoff were on their way home with the ice they'd harvested in the late afternoon, they were greeted by the sisters as they reached the edge of town. "Hello dear husband of mine," Anna said as she kissed her beloved as Sarah took her leave. "We saw you coming down from the mountains, why are you home so early?" "Storm, started and it forced us back but not without _some_ of the ice we had collected, the rest we had to leave behind," he answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Elsa pitched in. "But this is kind of fortunate because we need your help with something." Kristoff looked at them with interest. "I know that look you two have, what are you planning?," he asked. The girls had devious looks on their faces as they explained what they were planning.

"Oh I like this plan, I'll help," Kristoff said. "Great! Let's get to work, you and Elsa will go find Sarah, and I will go find Ryan," said Anna.

Anna P.O.V:

It didn't take long for me to find my brother, since I already knew where I would find him.

Just as I thought, I found him at the library, closing up just as the sun was going down. He saw me coming as he locked the door. "Hey Anna," he said seeing his sister. "Hey Ryan. Good you've finished locking up the place, I need to talk to you, follow me," she said, slightly ordering him to come with her. "Okay...," he answered unsure of what's going on. And so I then began to lead him to the edge of town, to a nice little clearing in the woods.

Elsa P.O.V:

After explaining the plan to Kristoff, who agreed to help out with it, he and I began to walk to the other side of town to Sarah's house, while Anna went to the another side of town to get Ryan as he closed up shop. As we walked, Kristoff asked how we will get into position before the others get there. "By the time we get to Sarah's, Anna will have reached the library, and her house is closer to the spot we have chosen so once we get there, all we'll have to do is wait," I answered. "Ah, I understand now. But what I don't under is why we are doing this," Kristoff replied back. "Isn't it obvious?," I asked rhetorically. "Anna and I are tired of them beating around the bush. This morning, Sarah admitted to me that she loves him, and Anna then said he said that he feels the same way towards her," I explained. "If our plan works, maybe then they will admit it to each other."

Kristoff was amazed at how far these girls would go to make their big brother happy. "You know, I don't Ryan realizes just how lucky he is to have you two as sisters," he said. This caused Elsa to smile widely as they came to Sarah's doorstep. Kristoff knocked on the door and soon the door opens to reveal Sarah in the clothes she wears when she's not working, a casual dress similar to Elsa's, but with black and white colors.

"Elsa? Kristoff? What are doing all the way over here?," she asked. "Hey, we have something we want to show you, and no it cannot wait till tomorrow," I answered. Although, she was tired from working, she reluctantly agreed and followed us to the clearing in the woods. It was small, with no trees throughout the entire field, almost like farmland. A table had been set up and had a lantern on it for some extra light. "What are we doing here?," Sarah asked genuinely curious. "Right _we're_ waiting, _you_ will be waiting over there behind those bushes," Kristoff said calmly as he pointed over to some bushes on the edge of the tree line to their right. Sarah then looked at us with a 'what is going on?' look on her face. "Trust us Sarah, it'll be worth it I promise," I assured her. And with that, Sarah did as they said. "I wonder how Anna is doing with getting Ryan here?," I muttered to Kristoff.

Anna P.O.V:

' _I hope Kristoff and Elsa are ready_ ,' I thought to myself as I led Ryan to their direction.

Soon enough, we finally met up with them at the clearing. "Okay this is a very lovely sight, especially at this hour, but can someone please tell me what is going on?," Ryan then asked.

Normal P.O.V:

As soon as Sarah had settled herself behind the bush, Anna and Ryan showed up, and she could feel her heart doing backflips when she saw him as she thought to herself, ' _What is he doing hear I wonder?_ '

"We're here to talk about you buddy," Kristoff said answering Ryan's question. "You and Sarah." Once he heard this he began to get nervous. "What are you talking about?," he asked. "Ryan we all know that you would like nothing more than to be with her and we wanted to let you know that we would support you on it," Elsa said.

Hearing this and hearing the truth in her voice, Sarah wanted to jump up and down being happy that Ryan just might feel for her the way she feels for him. Then all of a sudden, Ryan got very upset. "NO!!," he yelled, slightly scaring everyone around him, "While you are right about that Elsa but I don't deserve her." "What does that even mean? You said that this morning too!," Anna accused. "Sarah is the most generous, thoughtful and beautiful woman I have ever met and that is exactly why I don't deserve her. She deserve someone better than a librarian, better than a bookworm like me," he said. "I don't deserve her or her love because what have I done in my life so far to earn it. Nothing. I love Sarah with all my heart but...I just don't deserve her."

Ryan then heard bushes rustling which startled him and caused him to turn to his left as the others turned to the same direction, and his eyes went wide when he saw what came out from behind the bushes.

As Sarah go closer, everyone could see that she'd been crying as her eyes were very red. She then began running into Ryan's arms and held onto him like he fade away if she let go. "Ryan, I don't care about what you do in your life or that you're a librarian, I just want you, who you are, the man I fell in love with," she said through her sobs, which had shocked Ryan. "I love you Ryan Agdarson."

They then looked deeply into each others eyes and began to lean in closer to each other. They closed their eyes and kissed passionately while the others watched with smiles on their faces. When they broke apart with smiles on their faces, Ryan walked over to his sisters and hugged them both and they hugged back as Sarah went over and hugged Kristoff, as she saw him as the brother she never had. "Thank you for this, you're the best sisters anyone can ask for, I love you both," he said. He then broke from and went over to Kristoff and gave him a manly hug. "You're alright Kristoff, you're alright," he joked. "Still think you're a meathead, or icehead in your case." This made everyone laugh, then Sarah went over to the sisters and hugged them as well. "Thanks for fooling us, I was getting tired of beating around the bush. But guess what?," she said. "What?," Elsa replied. Anna and Sarah both said at the same time, "You're next," which caused her to blush in embarrassment.

"Well it's very late we should all head home and get some sleep," she said trying desperately to change the subject. "I agree it is pretty late," Anna concurred. "You guys can go I think he and I are gonna stay here for a little longer and maybe stay at my place," Sarah said, earning looks from them which she just ignored. With that, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff all left to go home, and Ryan and Sarah lied down in the clearing, looking at the stars and just enjoying each other's company.

"I love you, Ryan," she said.

"I love you too Sarah," he said back, which earned him a more than welcome kiss. After about an hour or so, they both got up and left for her house. They got in bed and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

The Next Morning

It was about eight in the morning and Elsa was siting on the front porch of her house reading her book. She then heard the clattering of hooves coming closer and closer, at a fast rate. Then all of a sudden, Sven appeared, without her father. "Sven?! What happened? Where's Papa?," she pleaded. "Take me to him." "Elsa!," a voice yelled behind her. "Elsa, Sarah and I were on our way here then we heard you yell, is everything al-," the voice continued, who revealed himself to be Ryan, but he stopped when he realized what was wrong. "Something has happened to Papa, I'm going to go out and look for him," Elsa said. "Elsa, are you sure? You don't know your way around the woods," reasoned Sarah. "Maybe, but Sven does, I'll have him take me to where he is, I'd ask you to come with me but I need you to stay here and watch the place," said Elsa, as she mounted Sven. "You know that that's supposed to be the younger sibling's job," complained Ryan. "Well who is already on the reindeer," argued Elsa. "Fine," he said giving up. "Just be careful, there are more dangerous things in there than just wolves and bears." Elsa nodded having some idea of what he was saying, then rode off after their father.

"We better go tell Anna and Kristoff," Sarah suggested. Ryan nodded, and they proceeded to his baby sister's home nearby. They were soon greeted by Anna, whom when she saw their worried faces, adopted the same on her own. "Ryan, Sarah, what's wrong?," she asked getting a little afraid. "Its about Papa," Ryan started. "Sven arrived home alone without the cart and without our father." "What!? Then what are you doing here, shouldn't you be looking for him, isn't that the eldest sibling's job," she stated. "That's what I tried telling Elsa before she and Sven ran off," he said. Anna's face went from worry to angry after hearing that. "You let our sister go look for him all alone?!!!," she asked furiously. "Hey! He tried to stop her, but she couldn't be restrained, you two are more alike than you realize," Sarah reasoned. "I know you're both worried, so let's all take the day off of work and wait for them to return at Ryan's house." "That's a good idea," Kristoff finally pitched in. "And if they don't come back by tomorrow morning, we'll go out and look for them." They all agreed on the plan and headed straight for Ryan's home, waiting for Elsa and Agdar to come home.

Meanwhile, as Sven took Elsa back the way came from, she spotted the cart full of paint halfway up the mountain, thankfully no wolves this time. ' _Oh Papa,_ ' she thought to herself. ' _Please be safe._ ' They pressed on until they got back to the storm then stopped. "Papa is somewhere in the storm?," Elsa asked the reindeer, who grunted 'yes.' "It's okay buddy, we'll find him, but we will have to brave the storm." With that they kept going, slowly but eventually reached the castle. "Where did this place come from?," she asked herself. Elsa tied up Sven then immediately went to the doors and entered.

"Hello?!," she cried out. "I'm sorry for intruding, but I'm looking for my father, Agdar. Have you seen a man by such a name?"

Then all of a sudden a massive cloaked figure, at least a foot and a half taller than Elsa, landed from the floor above right in front of her, causing her to jump back off her feet.

"Apologies for startling you Miss," he said in a deep, feral voice. "I do have a prisoner by that name in my dungeons as we speak, he spoke of having a son and two daughters, you must be one of the daughters." "Yes, the oldest girl, Elsa is my name," she said harshly after hearing her father was in prison. "And how dare you imprison my sweet father! Who do you think you are?" "I AM THE KING!!!," he yelled so loud, Elsa backed up a few steps." He is a thief, he stole from me, or rather attempted to. Would like to speak to him?" She nodded and he turned cloak flowing as he gestured her to follow. As they walked, Elsa spoke up again. "You said you were the king, but Arendelle has no king, not for a long time." "It is a very long and complicated story, and we do not his enemies the time for you to hear it, but you are kind of correct. I am the king, or at least I was, so you do not need to call me by any formal names," he answered. "You may call me...Alex."

"Why won't you show me your face?"

"You wouldn't like what you see."

"Try me. Come into the light Alex."

He grabbed the candelabra near him, the same one Agdar grabbed and then removed the hood concealing his face. She gasped loudly when she finally saw his face. He had large fang-like canines, much like a wolf's, that hung out of his mouth. His face was completely covered in white fur, and large ram-like horns of a dark ice blue color.

"Told you so," he said after witnessing her reaction. They then moved on further up the castle to the tower in silence.

Finally they reached the dungeon, and Elsa found her father easily as he was the only prisoner. "Elsa!," he yelled overjoyed and confused to see his daughter here. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to get you out of here," she answered.

"No,no you can't."

"He's right," Alex joined in on the conversation. "You cannot. He stole a rose, the sentence is a life sentence."

"A life-sentence? For a rose? The rose was meant for me, to take me prisoner instead."

"No Elsa, please," her father pleaded.

"Silence!," he yelled at him. "If you were to take his place, then I would free him, but you would have to stay in this castle with me forever."

"As long as he is safe, so be it."

Alex sighed, "You are a fool, I will let you say your goodbyes."

He opened the door and let her in. She ran in immediately and hugged him hard. "Please don't do this Elsa, leave and never come back. Please."

"Anna and I were able to get Ryan and Sarah to admit their love for each other," she said out of the blue, which confused him as she turned around so his back would face the door. "I love you Papa. Tell Ryan, Anna, Kristoff and Sarah I love them all too. Goodbye," she says with tears in her eyes. Elsa then pushes him outside of the room and closes the door and Alex grabs him.

"I think you are a fool," Alex said to her. "But I also think you are the bravest woman I've ever met and you have large heart." This made her smile a bit.

"Elsa, wait please what are you doing? Let her go please have me stay please!?", he begged Alex.

"I'm sorry, but it's done." With that, he walks away, Agdar in hand who continued to beg him to release his daughter. It pained Elsa dearly to see her father in such distress.

"I'm sorry," said mostly to herself.

Later on, Alex came back, but not alone, the candelabra from earlier was with him and it was walking... walking! A walking clack was with him as well and a hopping teapot. Alex opened the door and gestured her to come out.

"I truly am sorry for this, as this was meant to be your father's punishment, not yours," he said which made her frown a little because of that last part. "That being said, these are my top servants. The candelabra is Eugene, my head butler, the clock is Kai, he is in charge of all the servants, and last but not least, my head maid, Mrs. Henriksdottir." They all bowed to her.

"They will show you to your room, dinner should be servers around seven, I expect to see you there." Then he left them to show her away.

"I'm terribly sorry for his attitude my dear," Mrs. Henriksdottir said in a sweet caring voice. "The master has been through much suffering in his life."

"That's no excuse for rudeness," Elsa replied.

"Indeed and yet that does not stop them from doing so, sometimes our past can make us who we are in the present, but it's what we decide to do now that determines who we are in the future, perhaps you can change him if you tried," Eugene wisely said. Before Elsa could respond, Kai spoke up, " I hate to be rude but I'd rather not stay up here any longer than we have to, besides we have instructions to follow."

"Of course, how about you show me the way to my room?," Elsa said. They did so and soon enough they were in the east wing, inside a luxurious room fit for a princess. (Think of Anna's room from Frozen). Throughout the entire walk there, Mrs. Henriksdottir couldn't help but steal glances at the young blonde woman.

"Ah so we finally have a guest, how wonderful," a voice came from the wardrobe in the room and soon it came to life as well. "Whoa, this place is amazing, is everything alive here?," Elsa asked curiously. "Of course not," Eugene chuckled. "Well, certain things are alive, but most of the things aren't."

"How did you all become the way you are? Did Alex put a curse on you all?," she asked. "Oh heavens no, he too is cursed, but he is the reason though," explained Mrs. Henriksdottir. "I will tell you the tale some other time, till then how about you let Mrs. Frediksdottir there help you find a dress for dinner, it's been a long time since she's been able so you might as well oblige her."

"Very well have a good all of you," Elsa said as they took their lead. "And to you," they replied back.

"Hmm I thought you would be trying to escape already," stated Mrs. Fredriksdottir. "No, I gave my word that I would stay here for my father to go free and I am a woman of my word," said Elsa. "Well said my lady," said another voice from behind her. She turned and saw a a feather duster in the shape of a dove flying.

"Hello I don't believe we have met, my name is Elsa," she curtisied a little out of politeness. The duster smiled a little, "How wonderful it is to meet you, I am Rapunzal, I believe you've already met my husband Eugene and my mother, Mrs. Fredriksdottir."

"Rapunzal... I had a cousin with the same name, how funny is that?, she asked jokingly. "Uhh... yes that actually is rather funny," she tried to say not sounding awkward, thankfully succeeding. "Well the master asked to inform you that you are free to explore the entire castle should you wish , except for the west wing." "What's there?," Elsa asked. "I'm sorry my lady , but I'm afraid I cannot tell as it is forbidden," the duster answered. "Now if you wish to get out of this room and are tired of exploring, we do have a library."

"You have a library?!," Elsa gasped excitedly. "Yes we do my dear, Olaf can show you where it is, he loves to read as well," Mrs. Fredriksdottir answered. "Who is Olaf?," Elsa asked. "That's me!," a voice below her cried and she saw a little teacup with a chip in it. She picked it up and it's face smiled at her. "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," he said to her making her laugh and give him a little hug making him happy. "Well Olaf, how about you show me where the library is?," she suggested. "Okay!," he said excitedly, which made everyone chuckle at the little enthusiastic response. With that they both left for the library. Once she was out of ear range, the duster turned to the wardrobe.

"Is it really her mother?," Rapunzal asked.

"Yes, my child it is."

 **Well that's the end of the chapter, sorry it was so long, but I had to get Sarah and Ryan together so I could focus on Elsa and Alex. Anyway please read and review. Tell me what you think of it so far. Again, I own none of the Disney characters mentioned in this story, only my original characters. Not sure when the next chapter will be up I'm gonna start my new job on Saturday, but until then bye.**


	5. Learning New Truths

**Here is the next update, as we saw in the previous chapter, Ryan and Sarah are now together, Agdar has been released but Elsa has taken his place and we have met new characters. Now we'll be seeing Hans and Weselton again, but before that we'll have the rest of the family finding out about Elsa. The Gaston song will be the Hans song and it'll be like the one from the live action movie of Beauty and the Beast, pretty much replacing Gaston with Hans and LeFou with Weselton. I'll also have the be our guest song in this one too, I'll just be changing some lyrics like if they say France, I'll change it to Norway because that's where Arendelle is supposed to be located, and I won't be going through what the characters are doing in that song because it's just too complicated to describe, so just imagine the one from the live action film with the different lyrics.**

 **I own none of the Disney characters in this story, only the original characters, Ryan, Sarah, and Alex the Beast King: my version of the Beast. And I made up the names Mrs. Henriksdottir and Mrs. Fredriksdottir. Also I do not own any Disney songs.**

Later that Evening 

Back in Arendelle, Anna and the others were still waiting for Elsa to return with Agdar. She was becoming more worried by the minute, she was still pretty ticked off that Ryan let their sister go off on her own, but she knew that Elsa wouldn't have allowed him to go.

They were all either sitting down, walking around aimlessly, or just standing up looking for them through the window. "Alright, that's it. She's been gone too long, I'm going out to look for them," she said as she got up and started walking to the door, only to be stopped by Kristoff. "No, it's too dark to see, you don't know your way through the woods, besides is it's too dangerous at night," he argued. "Kristoff, my sister is out there right now looking for Papa, whose probably lost and hurt, and you cannot stop me," she said not being swayed, and opens the door only to find a familiar face there.

"Papa!!," Anna exclaimed, grabbing her weak and exhausted father and pulling him inside."Here Father, come lay down here," Ryan said as he and Sarah got up from the couch and he laid down on it with the help of Anna.

"It's great to see you all again," Agdar tiredly said. "What I'm about to tell will sound insane, but believe me it's all true." "Agdar, we trust you and we know you'd never make up anything important when it involves your family," Sarah assured him. "But where is Elsa?" Agdar then explained what had happened to him, being chased by wolves while on his way up the mountain, finding the castle, getting captured by a hideous beast, and Elsa taking his place and is now being held captive by him. Everyone went silent and stared as he continued his story. "Please, we need to get help from the town and go rescue her now!," he exclaimed as he tried to get up but was pushed back down by Anna.

"No Papa, you need to rest," she said. "Besides if you go around telling everybody that Elsa is being held captive by a Beast King in a castle on the North Mountain, they'll put you in the looney bin," she continued then looking at everyone.

"Here's what's going to happen. Kristoff and I are going to take Sven and have him lead us to the castle and we'll get Elsa back. Ryan, you and Sarah stay here and watch Papa, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Ryan and Sarah looked at each other, then back at Anna and reluctantly nodded their heads, seeing the logic in the plan. "Okay we'll go out now, we need to get Elsa back soon," she announced.

"Hey if it gets too dangerous to travel for a while, find the only other path that goes up the mountain. It'll take you to my mother's home, she'll let stay there as long as you need to," Sarah suggested.

"Okay good idea Sarah," Kristoff said. "I guess we better get to it then, I'll go get Sven ready." He then went outside to tend to Sven.

"I don't like this plan Anna," Ryan said. "Why can't me and Kristoff go, and you and Sarah can watch Father?"

"Because you're the bookworm, you must've read some medical books at some point in your life. I mean look at Papa," Anna reasoned. "He doesn't look too good, you might be the only one who knows how to help him, and Sarah can find whatever herbs or anything you need to do so. I know you're worried, but it's alright, after all I've got Kristoff."

"Yeah, that's what scares me," he joked, trying to lighten up the mood, which did work a little as everyone gave out a little chuckle. "Okay, Anna just promise to come back alright?"

"I promise I will come back, and I will bring back Elsa," she promised. She gave them all a hug goodbye, and they went outside to see Kristoff waiting on Sven, who didn't look too pleased to be going out again. Kristoff just gave a nod goodbye which was returned by Ryan and Sarah, and then they were off.

Sarah and Ryan then went back inside and pulled Agdar up and brought him up to bed.

"Get some rest right now Agdar, we'll check up on you later," Sarah said. Ryan then left, not being able to see his father in such a state. Sarah then began to leave, but Agdar grabbed her hand and pulled her in close.

"Elsa told about you two before I left," he informed her causing her to blush a little at the thought of them being together. "Thank you for being the one to make him happy and for loving him. Promise me you'll take care of him as he does for you."

"I promise I will take care of him, after all he is the love of my life," she says meaning every word, this causes Agdar to smile just as he falls into unconsciousness. Sarah then leaves the room and closes the door, and proceeds to go downstairs where she finds Ryan staring out into a window with a worried look.

"I should've gone with her," he says hearing her walking towards him. "If I had just pushed harder, if I had just convinced her to let me go then perhaps-."

"Perhaps nothing!," Sarah snapped, interrupting him while grabbing him by the arms and turning him to face her then grabbed his face with both hands. "You and I both know Elsa would never have let you go," she continues. "You're her brother, her family, she had just found out another family member was missing and she didn't want to risk losing another because she loves us all with all her heart."

"Maybe you're right my love," he said. "But I still should've done more, I'm the eldest child and I'm supposed to take care of them all."

"Well, technically you don't need to take care of two of the three," she explained. "Anna has Kristoff to do that, and Elsa can take care of herself, trust me when I say this, not only did she refuse a marriage proposal from Hans twice the same day, but the second time the answer was 'never'." This caused Ryan to smile at the thought of someone saying no to that arrogant, spoiled brat.

"You're right," he concluded.

"Of course I am. Now there is another person in your life you need to take care of," she informed him with a seductive smile.

"Oh really, and how might I take care of this person?," he asked smiling slyly.

"I thought you knew," she says, as they brought each other's lips into a loving kiss. After a moment they broke apart, "I love you," Ryan says to her. "I love you too," Sarah replies. "And don't worry, they'll be back before you know it." Then they heard a loud noise coming from upstairs. They ran back up and went into Agdar's room, only to find the bed empty, the window open and Agdar himself missing. "Oh boy," Ryan says to himself.

In the most popular pub in town, _The Fluffy Puppy_ , which was near Sarah's home, the bar was full, people laughing and talking about their day and what they'll do tomorrow. There was one man who was not in the most festive of moods, Hans, he was very down and was complaining about being rejected by Elsa.

Hans wasn't the tallest nor the bulkiest man, but he was well defined and knew how to sweet talk anyone into believing that he is a big shot. He had emerald eyes, he wore a white soldier's ceremonial uniform almost all the time so that he looked his best all the time, and had very red hair with very large sideburns that were almost mutton chops. While he is good with a sword, he prefers to have others do his dirty work for him, unless he must do it himself. He was about Ryan's age, maybe a year or two younger.

"How dare she!," he complained. "That woman doesn't truly know who she's dealing with, no one says 'no' to 'Hans'." "Oh you got that right sir," Hans best friend/ henchman Weselton agreed. He was a middle-aged, short skinny little man who usually ran in terror at the first sign of danger unless he had a lot of help behind him. "Come on Hans, forget about Elsa. There are plenty of women in Arendelle for you to pick from. See?" He then pointed to something, causing Hans to turn his head and see he was pointing a table occupied by three pretty girls in dresses, smiling and giggling at him, pretty much having hearts for eyes.

"Ah yes, but they're not Elsa. She is the most beautiful girl in the entire town. Sure she may always have her face stuffed in a book, but I can fix that easily. She'll be my wife one day, and when she is, she will greet me everyday when I get home from hunting and being a hero. And she will work to the bone to make sure I'm happy, he said daydreaming slightly. "Sure, how about another round?," Weselton said trying to change the subject.

"Oh what's the point, that dream of mine will never come to pass, and no amount of beer will help me," he answered rather depressed and his his face falling down to a frown.

"Oh come on, Hans you need to pull yourself together," Weselton said, worried about his friend, and then he thought of a way he could cheer him up.

Weselton

_Gosh it disturbs me to see you Hans_

 _Looking so down in the dumps_

Not wanting to listen, Hans stands up a little and grabs the chair he's sitting in next to the fire, and turns it so his friend only saw the back of his head, but Weselton just moves over to him again and continues to sing.

 _Every guy here'd love to be you, Hans_

 _Even when taking your lumps_

 _There's no man in town as admired as you_

 _You're everyone's favorite guy_

Hans turns again but is beginning to listen to his friend's words.

 _Everyone's awed and inspired by you_

 _And it's not very_ _hard_

 _to see whhhyyyyy_

Weselton began to sing louder and louder to get the whole pub's attention in hopes of getting them to join in and soon they begin to listen in on it too.

 _Noooo ooone's slick as Hans_

 _No one's quick Hans_

 _No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Hans_

 _For there's no man in town half as manly_

Hans had a full smug look on his face as Weselton now had his full attention as he continued to flatter him. Then the three girls from before joined in.

Three Girls

 _Perfect, a pure paragon_

Weselton

 _You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stan_

He sang as he pointed at three men standing at the bar whose names hilariously were Tom, Dick and Stan.

 _And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be oooon_

 _Who playyyssssss_

Weselton kept holding that last note until the three men understood he wanted them to join in.

Tom, Dick and Stan

 _Darts like Hans?_

Weselton

_Who breaks_

Tom, Dick and Stan

 _Hearts like Hans?_

Weselton

_Who's much more than the sum of his parts like Hans?_

Finally, Hans decides to join in.

Hans

 _As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating_

Everyone

 _My, what a guy, that Hans_

Hans

 _I needed encouragement_

 _Thank you, Weselton_

Hans bends down so he could easily put his hand on Weselton's shoulder in thanks.

Weselton 

_Well, there's no one as easy to bolster as you_

While he was singing, he somehow ended in Hans' arms. He quickly realized this, "Too much?," he asked.

"Yep," Hans answered. They then let go and the song continued.

Everyone

 _No one fights like Hans_

 _Douses lights like Hans_

Weselton

 _In a wrestling match_

 _Nobody bites like Hans_

Hans

 _When I hunt, I sneak up with my crossbow_

 _And the beasts of the field say a prayer_

 _I carefully aim for the liver_

 _Then I shoot from behind_

 _Is that fair?_

 _I don't care_

Everyone

 _No one hits like Hans_

 _Matches wits like Hans_

Weselton

 _In a spitting match nobody spits like Hans_

Hans

 _I'm especially good at expectorating_

With that he spat straight into a spittoon without missing, impressing everyone.

Everyone

 _Ten points for Hans!_

Hans

 _When I was a lad I ate two dozen eggs_

 _Everyday to help me grow_

 _And now that I'm grown, I eat three dozen eggs_

 _So I'm roughly the size of a barge!_

Weselton

 _Who has brains_

Everyone

 _Like Hans_

Weselton

 _Entertains_

Everyone

 _Like Hans_

Hans

 _Who can make up these endless refrains like Hans_

 _I use antlers in all of my decorating_

Everyone

 _Say it again_

 _Who's a man among men?_

 _Who's a super success?_

 _Don't you know?_

 _Can't you guess?_

 _Ask his fans and his five hangers-on_

 _There's just one guy in town_

 _Who's got all of it down_

Weselton

 _And his name's, H-A-_

 _H-A-N_

 _It just occurred to me that I can't spell and I've actually never learned how to spell his name_

Getting impatient with his friend's stupidity, Hans bonked him on the head to shut him up and moved on.

Everyone

 _HAAAAAAAAANS!!!_

Hans then retired back to his seat, as he moved around while he sang, with a smile on his face. Weselton, now recovered, sat next to him.

"Oh thank you my friend, I needed that," he said. "How is it that you never found a girl yourself?"

"They say I'm quite clingy, not quite sure what that means," Weselton answered. Hans then looked him over and saw how close he was to him. "I'm pretty sure I do," he said awkwardly.

Just as he said this, Agdar barged in crying for help. "Please someone help!! Someone has taken my Elsa in a dungeon!!"

This instantly got Hans' attention. "Slow down old man, who has Elsa in a dungeon?"

"A beast!!," he cried as he ran to Hans. "A horrible beast!"

This causes an uproar of laughter, people teasing him asking if he was huge, if he had a deep monstrous voice, a furry and ugly face. Hans soon saw Agdar was being overwhelmed and he stepped in. "All right everyone, let him be!," he ordered, and they did so. "Agdar, you don't look well. You look and sound exhausted, you mind is playing tricks on you. You should thank me, if I hadn't saved you they would've locked you away. People already see you as the town nut."

Agdar just grunted in frustration. Then came in Ryan and Sarah came in panting after looking for him all over town. Hans then noticed them, and greeted them like they were friends. "Ah the intelligent Ryan, and the beautiful and strong Sarah, it's been too long, come and have drink with me, on the house!"

"Thanks but no thanks Hans," Ryan snapped. "And it's not been nearly long enough in my books, and I have a lot of books. Father we've been searching everywhere for you, come on we need to get you home." He then grabbed his father's arm and began guiding him home, Agdar too tired to resist. " I'm sorry to worry you son but I was just trying to get help for Elsa," he said.

"Come on Agdar, you're just tired we'll talk in the morning," Sarah said, pretending to not know what he was talking about.

"Goodbye Hans, goodbye to you too Weaselton," she said not trying be polite to them at all.

"Goodbye," Hans said nonetheless.

Meanwhile at the Castle

Alex was pacing around the dinner table angrily.

"Where is she?," he asked himself and his head servants. "I thought I told her to come to dinner at this hour."

"You imprisoned her father, now you are keeping her prisoner here as well," Mrs. Henriksdottir said. "It's going to take more than an invitation to dinner with you to win her over."

"What's the point in all this?," Kai asked. "How can we possibly believe that this Elsa would ever fall in love with him? No offense your majesty."

Alex then stopped pacing. "None taken Kai. Eugene old friend, what do you suggest?"

The candelabra stayed silent for a minute thinking. "Ah, how about you merely ask her nicely like a proper gentleman. Elsa seems like a smart girl I highly doubt she'd refuse if you ask her that way," he suggested looking at Mrs. Henriksdottir for assurance, but all she gave him was an unsure look.

Alex thought this over carefully. ' _I must break the curse somehow, if not for myself, but for my servants as they've done so much for me. Plus, I will keep this to myself, I'd really to see her again, I enjoy looking at her.'_

Very well then," he finally said. "But I'll need you guys there to help me with what to say and how to say it." They nodded and they led their master to the guest's room. ' _Who knows? Maybe she merely forgot when dinner was,'_ he thought to himself.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Rapunzal and Olaf came into sight. Olaf went right to his mother, who greeted him with a warm smile. "Hello there son, did you have fun with our guest?," she asked him, and he nodded excitedly and gave her as close to a warm hug as he could. Rapunzal flew up to Alex. "I'm sorry sire, but the lady wished for me to inform you that she did not forget about dinner, that she did not come because she refuses to dine with captor, as she put it," she informed him. This made him extremely angry and the servants knew they would not be able to calm him down this time as he ran to her room door, which was locked and he pounded on it extremely hard.

"I thought I told you that you were expected to come to dinner!?," he yelled in anger through the door. "I'm not hungry," she answered. "Plus, do you honestly believe that I will dine with you after you took me prisoner? Are you insane?!"

This set him over the edge, and there was no going back now. "Fine, you don't want to eat...then go ahead and...STAAAARVE!!!!!," helped at the top of his lungs, just as his servants arrived. He then looked at them, "If she won't eat with me, then I forbid her from eating entirely."

He then walked to the West Wing. "Stupid girl, I'm trying to show her hospitality and to be pleasant to her," he said to himself as he entered his room. He then walked into the Rose, he then picked up the mirror that was on the table with it.

"Show me the girl," he said to it. It obey and it showed Elsa speaking to Mrs Fredriksdottir. "He is trying to be nice, to try to make up for what's happened, why don't you give him a chance?," she asked.

"No! I don't want anything to do with him!!," she practically yelled. Alex then sighed sadly, and began to lose hope again.

"She sees me as a monster, not just on the outside but on the inside as well. And she's right to think so."

Back in Elsa's room, all of the sheets and curtains were removed from their positions and tied together, as she was hoping there would be enough to reach the ground but soon realizes there wasn't. Then there was knock on the door.

"Go away!!," she yelled believing it was Alex again.

"Oh don't worry my dear precious one, it's just Mrs. Henriksdottir and Olaf."

This put a smile on her face and opened the door to reveal the teapot and cup on a moving table with tea brewing. She noticed the sheets and curtains. "I wouldn't bother sweetheart, there isn't enough to reach the ground, old custom in these castles to stop any runaway princesses from leaving," she informed Elsa. "Would you like some tea?"

"Oh yes thank you," she answered. Then Mrs Henriksdottir poured some tea into Olaf, Elsa took and drank some.

"Ah, you know my mother always told me that a nice cup of tea will always calm oneself down. Now I came here for a few reasons dear, that was one of them, the other must wait until after we talk."

"Oh... okay then," Elsa responded a little confused as to what's going on. Then, in came Rapunzal and Eugene, along with a piano who looked like he had a face.

"Nice to see you again my lady," Eugene and Rapunzal said.

"A pleasure to meet Lady Elsa," the piano greeted. "My name is Frederic, the castle maestro. I'm also Mrs. Fredriksdottir's husband and Rapunzal's father."

"Pleasure is mine good sir," Elsa responded. "What was it you wanted to speak to me about Mrs Henriksdottir?,"

Once they had settled down, Mrs Henriksdottir set herself on the table. "Now, I assume Rapunzal has told you happened to us, how a sorceress cursed King Alex and turned him into what he and we all are now, am I correct?," she asked, earning a nod.

"Well, it turns out that you are somewhat apart of all this," she said and waited for a reaction. "What do you mean I didn't even know this place even existed until today?," Elsa asked. "That's not entirely true," Eugene said. "You see the castle was one part of Arendelle but the sorceress moved up the mountains man and hid it within a blizzard. She then wiped all memory of us, the castle and the king. But for some, to only a certain extent, like you and your father, brother and sister."

When Elsa gave no response, Mrs Henriksdottir continued, "Elsa my dear I'm afraid that there is no easy to say this but...my first name is Iduna."

She let that sink in for Elsa to process. "You...you mean to say...?," she tried ask not finding the words.

"Yes my dear, I'm your mother. Mrs. Fredriksdottir is your father's sister, your aunt Arianna, Frederic is your uncle and Rapunzal really is your cousin. And also Olaf is your little brother. Everyone here is part of your family."

To say that this came as a shock to Elsa would be an understatement meant, she had been reunited with the rest of her family. Finally she was able speak, but she didn't. Instead, she merely picked up Iduna and Olaf and brought them into a hug. "I never thought I'd see you again, my sweet Elsa," Iduna said through tears. "I missed you big sister," Olaf said in tears as well. She finally put them back down and they same that she had been crying just as much.

"I never thought I'd see any of you ever again. After you told me who you were, all the memories came back," she told them. "But one thing I don't understand is why weren't Papa, Ryan, Anna and I not cursed as well?"

"Well I think it was because you four were not in the castle at the time," Frederic explained.

Ariana decided it was time to change the subject. "As great as this reunion was, how about we get this girl some food?"

Elsa was confused, "But didn't Alex say if I don't eat with him then I don't eat at all?"

"We all say things when we're angry, dear cousin," Rapunzal said as she and Eugene left to make something exquisite, followed by Frederic shortly after.

"Yes, and it's up to us whether or not to listen to them," Iduna finished. With that they then left for the dining room.

When Rapunzal and Eugene arrived at the kitchen ahead of time, Kai was waiting for them with a not so pleased look on his face. "Rapunzal darling, why don't you go see if everything is set in the next room," he suggested. "Alright then, have fun boys," she replied slightly teasing.

"Yoo-hoo, Eugene," the stove and castle chef Oaken said, causing Eugene to turn towards him. "The food is all ready, just needs to be served, ja." "Excellent, everyone be ready, remember we've practicing this for years, you all know what to do," he said very excitedly. "Eugene have you lost your mind?!," Kai asked. "Do you know the consequences will be if the master finds out you not only let her out but are feeding her against his orders? He will blame me."

"The answer to your first question is yes Kai, but I lost it long before I even met Rapunzal, probably why she loves me," he said. "And yes, I'll ensure that he does blame you. Didn't you see how Elsa stood up to him? They must fall in love if we are to be human again. But how can they if we don't feed her?"

"They'll never fall in love."

"That's what I thought about myself before I met my beloved wife."

"Oh fine but please keep it down," Kai pleaded.

"Fine, fine, but what is dinner without a little music?"

"Music?"

Elsa and Iduna finally reached the dining room, and Elsa took a seat at the end of the table, and Iduna went into the kitchen, then Eugene got on the table and with the moonlight on him, began to announce dinner.

"Mein lieber verpassan, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure to welcome you here tonight. Now, we invite you to relax, as the dining room proudly presents..."

Frederic begins to play some wonderful music.

"...Your dinner!," Eugene finishes.

Eugene

 _Be...our...guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Put our service to the test_

 _Tie your napkin around your neck, schatz_

 _And we'll provide the rest_

 _Cabbage rolls, labscouse_

 _Why we only live to serve_

 _Try the grey stuff, its delicious_

 _Don't believe me? Ask the dishes._

 _They can sing, they can dance_

 _After all this is Norway_

 _We may not be the best, but we can try_

 _Go on unfold your menu_

 _Take a glance and then you'll_

 _Be our guest, ja, be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Beef ragout_

 _Cheese soufflé_

 _Pie and pudding en flambé_

 _We'll prepare and serve with flair_

 _A culinary cabaret_

 _You're alone and you're scared_

 _But the banquet's all prepared_

 _No one's gloomy or complaining_

 _While the flatware' entertaining_

 _We tell jokes, I do tricks_

 _With my fellow candlesticks_

Chorus

 _And it's all in perfect taste_

 _That you can bet_

Eugene

 _Come on and lift your glass_

 _You've won your own free pass_

 _To be our guest_

 _If you're stressed_

 _It's fine dining we suggest_

 _Be our guest_

Chorus

 _Be our guest, be_ _our guest_

Eugene

 _Life is so unnerving_

 _For a servant who's not serving_

 _He's not whole_

 _Without a soul to wait upon_

 _Ah, those good old days when we were useful_

"Eh, Kai?"

 _Suddenly those good old days are gone_

 _Too long we've been rusting_

 _Needing so much more than dusting_

 _Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills_

 _Most days we just lay around the castle_

 _Lazy, fat and flabby_

 _Then you walked in and whoops-a-daisy_

Song then continues in the kitchen, with Mrs Henriksdottir.

Mrs. Henriksdottir

 _It's a guest, it's a guest_

 _What's more is that it's my little girl_

 _Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_

 _I had the napkins freshly pressed_

 _With dessert, she'll want tea_

 _And my dear, that's fine with me_

 _While the cups do their soft-shoeing_

 _I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing_

 _I'll get warm, piping hot_

 _Heaven's sake is that a spot_

 _Clean it up, we want the company impressed_

Now we are back in the dining room.

 _We've got a lot to do_

 _Is that one lump or two?_

 _For you, our guest_

Eugene

 _She's our guest_

Mrs. Henriksdottir

 _She's our guest_

Kai

 _She's our guest_

Everyone

 _Be our guest, be our guest_

 _Our command is your request_

 _It's been years since we've had anybody_

 _Here and we're obsessed_

 _With your meal_

 _With your ease_

 _Yes indeed, we aim to please_

 _While the candelight's still glowing_

 _Let us help you, we'll keep going_

Kai and Others

 _Course by_

Eugene and Everyone Else

 _Course!_

 _One by one_

 _'Til you shout, "Enough, I'm done!"_

 _Then we'll sing you off to sleep_

 _As you digest_

 _Tonight you'll prop your feet up_

 _But for now let's eat up_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

Everyone

 _Please be our guest_

"Pudding?," Eugene said as he offered a dish, causing Elsa to laugh.

"Oh my goodness," Elsa said still amazed. "You did all of that for just me."

"Of course, we haven't had anyone here for so long," Frederic answered.

"This place is amazing Mama!," Elsa said as they walked around after dinner. Elsa acting this way caused Iduna to giggle a little. "Oh I'm glad you still love it as much as you did so long ago. By the way how are Anna and Ryan?," she asked. Elsa smiled and then said, "Very well, Ryan runs the town library, and Anna works for him."

"Oh good, I'm glad they both found something they love doing, Ryan with his books and Anna just being around her brother. Only thing she probably hates is getting up in the morning huh?"

Elsa laughed at this and continued, "Yes, that is true, I'm the only one can wake her up, I do what I call the 'Anna Routine.' She got married a few years ago."

Iduna gasped at this, "Oh my goodness, I'm so happy for her, my baby girl found the love of her life, what's his name? And does he treat her good?," she asked, very seriously on the last question.

"His name is Kristoff Bjorgman, he's an ice harvester, and Ryan's best friend. I consider him a brother. His partner, Sarah, and Ryan were in love for I don't even know how long."

"That's wonderful, are they together?," Iduna asked.

"As of a few days ago, yes, thanks to Anna, Kristoff and I. They were both beating around the bush, too afraid to admit their feelings," she answered. Her mother nodded, understanding what she was saying.

"Mama, tell me, what's in the West Wing, no one seems to want say anything about it, not even Olaf?"

This got Mrs. Henriksdottir nervous, "Never you mind about that my dear. It's time you were off to bed now, we'll talk more in the morning."

Elsa nodded, disappointed that not even her mother will say anything, and she started walking up to her room. "Goodnight Mama," she said.

"Goodnight Elsa," Iduna replied.

Once her mother was out of sight, she started walking the opposite site direction, towards the West Wing. ' _Time to find out what so important about that wing,'_ she thought to herself.

 **Wow I think this is the longest chapter so far. Quite a twist in this chapter huh? Don't worry they'll be more. Next chapter will begin with Anna and Kristoff looking for Elsa, and they do find her, but with a few other things. Then we'll see how the others are doing. I might go as far as having the dancing scene in it. Until then see ya. And again I don't own any Disney songs or characters I only own the original characters, one of them just my version of the Beast, and the names Mrs Henriksdottir and Fredriksdottir. Bye.**


	6. The Rose

**This chapter will mostly focus on Elsa and Alex but, I'll have a part for Anna and Kristoff at the beginning, then I'll have them in the castle with Elsa. Might even have the dancing scene in this chapter.**

 **Again I own none of the Disney characters, only Ryan, Sarah, my version of the Beast, and the names Mrs Henriksdottir and Fredriksdottir.**

It was now the middle of the night, and Kristoff and Anna were still looking for the castle, but Sven was now getting tired from carrying them both so they decided to take Sarah's advice and go to there her mother's home in the woods, so he can rest a bit, so they took the only other path up the mountain and soon reached it. "We're here," Kristoff said softly to Anna, who had fallen asleep along the way. Now awake, she quickly got up after a long ride.

"Uhh... man we were walking for a while," Anna said stretching. "Where are we again?"

"We're at Gothel's home," he answered her.

"Who?"

"Sarah's mother. I met her once, she's a nice lady, as long as you're nice to her."

"Okay, let's go see her then." And so they began walking to a nice little cabin, where they were greeted by a woman, who looked like an older version of her daughter.

"Hello Kristoff, nice to see you again," Gothel greeted him, to which nodded a greeting back. "And you must be Anna, Sarah never stops talking about you and your sister."

"Really? I thought she'd only be talking about my brother," Anna joked.

"Well it's like 25% of the time about you and Elsa, then the rest is about Ryan," she joked back, which they all got a kick out of.

"I'm guessing that this isn't a social visit as I haven't seen Agdar come down from the mountains for a while now," Gothel deduced. She then led them inside and offered them food and water while she fed carrots to Sven, for which he was very grateful for. Anna and Kristoff the filled Gothel in on what has transpired in the past few days. She seemed to easily believe them, too easily for Kristoff's taste, but he kept that to himself for now.

"I have known about that castle on the mountain for sometime now but I kept it to myself because I thought no one would ever believe me. If Elsa is up there, then you have no time to rest. Sven is too tired to travel any farther. You can take my horse Maximus, he's out in the stables with Sven," she explained.

She then brought them to the stables once they finished their food. Maximus was a large horse, he has pure white colored fur, and had a look in his eye of determination and strength. "What a beautiful creature, thank you Gothel," Anna thanked. Gothel nodded then said, "He'll be able to carry you both and Elsa down the mountain with ease, just come back here if you can. Now go, I'll take good care of Sven." They thanked her again and continued their way to the castle.

Elsa knew she shouldn't be in this part of the castle, but it felt like something was almost drawing her to it. As she moved through the halls and stairs, the castle more old and decayed. As if a powerful magic lied upon it, but not only that, as she came closer to her destination, she felt cold and empty.

' _The sooner I find out what's going on here, the better,'_ she thought to herself. Finally she came upon the entrance to the only reachable room. She opened the large, heavy doors to find a large room filled with scraps of food in one corner, a massive mirror that looked like it had been smashed. The cold within was overwhelming Elsa, so she approached the fireplace, whose hot blazes were the only hope of warmth within this dark cold prison of melancholy that was this room.

As she warmed herself, she felt eyes upon her. She looked up she beheld a massive portrait of a royal family. A king, arrogant and cruel, a queen, kind and loving. And then there was the small prince between them. He had his mother's eyes, blue as the sky just before a storm, brown hair and he had the build of his strong father. ' _That poor, poor boy, the portrait shows that he is satisfied with his life, but his eyes say different. They say that something is missing in his heart, and it is leaving it to freeze,'_ Elsa thought to herself. It was only after she broke the trance the prince's eyes had put her under did she realize something. The portrait had been ruined, claw marks covered the entire face of the king, some upon the child's as well, but yet the queen's was untouched.

Then a cold breeze kissed at Elsa's cheeks, causing her to turn around. And what she saw something so simple, but yet so magnificent. On the far side of the room, there dwelled a stone table upon a stone pedestal. What caught her eye though was not the table, but what sat upon it. Upon it laid a rose, a simple white rose, preserved within an ice vase. The flower it seemed was on its last limbs, a pile decayed and frozen petals encircled it. Elsa walked towards it, nearly trancelike until she was in front of it, she then began go raise her hand to touch the vase, but then...

Alex appears out of nowhere and puts in between her and the rose, with a vicious and angry look in his eye. "What have you done to it?!!," he demanded, now focusing his attention to the base to see if she had harmed it.

"I did nothing!! What's so important about it?," she countered.

"YOU COULDV'E KILLED EVERYONE IN THE CASTLE, YOU STUPID GIRL!!! NOW GET OUT!! GET OUT!!!!!," he screamed so loudly, he awoke the whole castle and made Elsa run in terror. Too late he had realized what he had done and he despaired.

Elsa kept running, not to her room, but to leave the castle. "Elsa, where are you going?," Iduna urgently asked her daughter.

"I'm leaving!," she answered.

"No, you can't, it's too dangerous at night."

"Anywhere is safer than here!," Elsa yells as she closes the front doors behind her.

Elsa ran faster than she ever ran before, out of the courtyard and into the wind.

Alex's screams could be heard from even through the storm, to be heard by none other than Anna, Kristoff and Maximus. Maximus' ears perked right up when he heard. "What was that?!," Anna yelled over the wind. "Sounded like someone saying to 'get out!!,'" Kristoff answered. "Maximus, follow the noise!!" The horse gave a nod and ran deeper into the blizzard.

Some could argue that Maximus was faster than the wind. He was unstoppable!! Until he was stopped a figure running right towards them. Soon they realized who it was.

"ELSA!!!," Anna screamed.

"Anna, Kristoff?!,"

"We've been searching all night for you!," Kristoff yelled a little softer as the wind was calming down. Anna immediately got off and ran to hug Elsa. "I was so worried!," she said . "What happened?"

"I was exploring the one place that was forbidden for me to explore in the castle," she started then got a smirk from her sister, as mischief like that was 'her thing.' "Oh be quiet, anyway-"

Then she was interrupted by a loud howl in the air. "That sounded very close," Kristoff pointed out. Then they heard a lot growling snarling as white wolves began to make their presence known. Kristoff then grabbed the girls and put them on Maximus and tried to escape back to Gothel's, but the wolves blocked the way so he had to run the opposite way.

"Wait, no Kristoff! You're taking us back to the castle!," Elsa yelled. "We either go this way or _that_ way!!," he said as pointed back at the wolves to prove his point.

Then they found themselves on a pond frozen solid, which caused Maximus to slip and his three passengers to fall off.

The wolve then surrounded them, Kristoff tried to fight back, but he was quickly overwhelmed. The they heard growling from behind and saw a one-eyed wolf, the alpha, all teeth and claws. As he leapt into the air for the killing blow, he was pushed down by something else in the air. Elsa immediately recognized what it was that saved them, it was Alex.

Alex then fought the wolves off of Kristoff and then pushed him over to the girls, just as one wolf caught his leg, and two more got his arms. He growled and grunted in pain, but soon was able to shake them off, just as the alpha climbed up a nearby hill and jumped on his back, biting at his neck. He then grabbed him then threw him against a wall, but it only made it angry.

Then Alex let out a massive, terrifying roar which seemed to scare them off. Then he stood wobbly, and turned to look the three people he had save as if to say 'are you alright?,' then he collapsed into the snow.

Anna and Kristoff saw this as their opportunity to escape, and they got back on Maximus. Kristoff then let out his hand for Elsa to take, but she didn't, all she did was look at Alex.

"Elsa come on! This our chance to escape this thing!," Anna yelled, then Elsa ran up to Alex. "What are you doing?," Kristoff asked.

"We can't leave him here to die!," Elsa answered.

"Yes we can. It's easy, we just leave him here," Anna reasoned. "Elsa, he kept you prisoner. He doesn't care about you."

"Then why did he save us?," Elsa countered.

Anna let out grunt and then got up and prompted Kristoff to follow.

"Come on, let's put him on Maximus, and we'll take him back to the castle. Can you lead the way Elsa?," Kristoff asked. Elsa nodded and they were on their way back to the castle.

The Next Morning 

"No, absolutely not Father!," Ryan said to his father.

"Ryan you have finally found love, something your mother and I have always wanted you and your sisters. Now both of my daughters are probably either imprisoned or have escaped and are freezing in that storm, we must help them, for we must always help those we love," Agdar reasoned.

Ryan thought this over, and both Sarah and his father could see the conflict occurring within him. Should they stay and wait so to keep the family here safe? Or go out and try to save the others and risk losing everyone? It was an impossible decision, but before he could say anything there was a knock on the door.

Sarah went to answer it and she smiled widely when she saw who it was.

"Mother!," she cried whilst hugging her. "Oh my darling Sarah, I haven't seen you in so long, you need to visit more," her mother said back.

"I know but I've been very busy with work. But enough of that come in please," she offered, which Gothel obliged to.

"Hello Agdar, Anna and Kristoff came to see me and told me what happened. Feeling better?," she asked out of politeness. "Yes much better, thank you Gothel," he answered.

Then Gothel turned her attention to Ryan. "So you must be Ryan. I am Gothel, Sarah's mother, obviously."

"Pleasure to meet you," said as he kissed her hand like a gentleman. This made Gothel chuckle a little. "Well I'm glad to see that you not only fell in love with a civilized man, but a gentleman nonetheless." This made Sarah smirk proudly.

"Only thing I would change about you boy, is to shave the beard off," she began to say, but then saw the look of fear in Ryan's eyes, which caused her to roll hers. ' _Men,'_ she thought to herself. "Very well, at least trim it short," she finally added. Ryan let out a sigh of relief before he said, "I can do that, been meaning to anyway."

"Good because I like you having a beard," Sarah seductively teased him as she put her hand on his face.

"As much as I like to witness young love I cannot stay, there are things I must do and prepare in the close future. I came to inform you that I sent Anna and Kristoff in the right direction of Elsa," she said which brought a smile to everyone's faces. "I don't know what they will do when they will find her, the mountain can be dangerous at night, so either they were able to get down the mountain, which I doubt with the wolves out there. Or they will be going to the castle to hold up and make sure the Beast King doesn't hurt Elsa. The three of them gave her nods, saying that they understood, but worry was clear on their faces.

"Do not worry, they will be fine either way, because they have each other," Gothel assured them. "Now I'm afraid I must leave. It was so good to see you again, my lovely girl," she said to her daughter, who then hugged her. "And it was very nice to finally meet the one who stole my daughter's heart so long ago." This caused both Ryan and Sarah to turn red, causing Agdar and Gothel to laugh. "Alright then, goodbye."

Hans and Weselton had heard some of the conversation they had just had. "I don't fully know what's going on, but you're going to find out," he told Weselton. "Me??," said Weselton.

"Yes," he said as he roughly picked him up and then, dropped him in a spot near the Elsa's house. "Now you are never to leave this spot until Elsa returns. Got it?!," he ordered. Weselton quickly nodded, and Hans left to find out anything more around town.

Neither were aware that Gothel had heard everything. ' _This Hans fellow, might complicate things in the future I need to keep an eye out for him.'_

"Aaaaahhhh!!!!!," Alex roared, then jerked his arm away from Elsa's hands, who was trying to apply medicine. "That hurts!!!," he yelled at her. "We'll do you expect to get better you refuse to have medicine put on your wounds?!, Anna yelled, as she was helping Elsa. Kristoff was leaning on a wall in Alex's room, keeping an eye on him. Surrounding him were Alex's servants, who were very worried about their master.

"Anna, I will handle this, you and Kristoff go explore the castle, trust me it'll be worth it," she said calmly. When she saw they wouldn't leave her alone with what they considered a monster, she assured them, "Its alright, his servants have been nothing but kind to me, they will make sure nothing bad happens to me." They then looked at them with skeptical eyes, but the servants just gave them assuring looks, which worked in Anna's case. "Okay, but if anything happens, I will kill him," she threatened, which caused Elsa to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, maybe not but definitely Kristoff." Elsa's eyebrow was still raised up. "Let's just go Kristoff," Anna finally said, and they both left with Olaf to show them around.

"I knew that would get her out of here," Elsa said. She then tried to put the medicine on Alex's arm. He growled in pain, "Ow!" "Maybe if you held still it wouldn't hurt as much," Elsa sharply said.

"Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened," he countered. "Maybe if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't of run away," she countered back.

"Well, you shouldn't have been in the west wing."

"Well you should learn to control your temper!"

Alex just grunted at this and he turned in his bed so he wasn't looking at her. When he did, he had revealed his bare back and Elsa could see the wounds the wolves made there. "Try to get some rest," she finally said.

"Thank you Elsa, we are eternally grateful," Eugene said.

"Why do you care so much for him? He brought curse upon you with his cruelty to others."

"Elsa, we have been raising him since he was a child, besides its it's his fault he's so cruel," Kai answered. This confused Elsa, it's not his fault he is so cruel.

"It's all he was ever taught to be like, dear," Iduna said seeing the confusion on her face. "It was his father who taught him how to only be like this, after his mother died, and we did nothing. We have regretted it ever since."

Elsa could see the hurt the subject was bringing upon them so she decided it was time to change it. "Come on, we should probably go tell Anna and Kristoff about who you all are." They all nodded agreeing, Kai volunteered to stay with Alex in case anything should happen.

They began searching high and low for them until they finally ground Anna, Kristoff and Olaf in the library with Kristoff reading out loud while Anna and Olaf listen. Then Olaf noticed them. "Hi big sis," Anna's head to him and Elsa back and forth with a confused look on her face. "'Big sis?'" "It's what we're here to talk to you about Anna,"Elsa explained. They all took a seat with Elsa and the others facing Anna and Kristoff.

"Anna, do remember what Papa always said whenever we asked about Mama?," Anna nodded. "That he couldn't remember anything about her no matter how hard he tried," she answered. "Why? Elsa what's going on here?,"

"There's no way to say this easily, so I'll just say it. Anna. Mrs. Henriksdottir, is our mother Iduna, and Olaf is our baby brother."

Anna's jaw dropped practically to the floor below the floor they were on, because she could see the truth in Elsa's eyes, Kristoff was doing better hiding his emotions and only looked wide-eyed, but he was equally surprised.

Anna then got up in a split second and carefully hugged both Iduna and Olaf with all her might without breaking them. "Mama, Olaf!!! I can't believe it's actually you, all the memories are coming back, but how did I lose them and what happened to you?, she asked as she put them down. After that was done, Elsa explained everything else to them, in the end, they said it all makes sense.

"But one question," Kristoff said, causing everybody to look at him. "How is this curse lifted?"

"That's not for you to know just yet dearies," Ariana said. "Yes, we have made our bed, now we must lie in it." They accepted this, and decided not to press on the matter.

Suddenly, Kai appeared in the room. "Milady Elsa, the king wishes to speak with you alone, nothing bad he said, he simply said that he would like to have a nice conversation with you for once," he announced.

"Very well then," Elsa accepted genuinely curious of what Alex would want. She then gave Anna a hug and Kristoff an assuring look, telling them that she'll be fine, and they accepted that. When Elsa had returned, she found Alex reading the book she left next to him. He then noticed that she was there.

"Don't worry I saved your spot. It's just been I while since I read this one," he said to her.

"Okay thank you then," she said, Alex then nodded. "Elsa," he said sitting up more.

"You and I have obviously gotten of on the wrong foot, I wish to fix that, you don't have to even speak. I know you probably hate me for having imprisoned

your father and then you...," he started to trail off.

"I don't hate you for that," she said which surprised him. "Not anymore at least, earlier I realized, it was nothing personal, you had made a law and you had to uphold it. I'm not condoning what you did, I'm telling you that I understand." Alex just looked at her amazed, both by her statement and by just how beautiful she was.

"So what would you like to talk about?," she asked breaking an awkward silence.

"Ah well, I thought maybe it's best that we got to know each other better. And I wanted to thank you for helping despite how uncooperative I was."

"You're welcome and thanks for saving me and my family."

He nodded a 'you're welcome,' then he got a great idea. "You know there might be a way to learn a lot about each other," he said.

"Oh?"

"It's a game I heard of before all this happened, it's called Twenty Questions. Each of us asks twenty questions about each other, one person asks the other answers then we alternate."

"That is a very popular game nowadays, one I've always found fun, okay let's play," she said chuckling a little to see a king suggesting to play a child's game.

While all of this transpired, Anna and Kristoff had been listening in and had smiles on their faces.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Kristoff?," she whispered to him.

"Helping out the servants in getting those two together?," he whispered back.

"I was thinking more of us doing that but that sounds more fun. Here we are, we hated him a half hour ago, now we're plotting to get him and my sister to fall in love."

"They don't need us for that, as it's already begun."

 **I'll try my best to get the next chapter done tomorrow, but I have a late shift at work. If not then on Monday, that one _will_ have the dancing scene. And a few other things. Until then bye.**


	7. Tale as Old as Time

**This is probably gonna be my favorite chapter to write. I will have a few more songs in it, not sure for some, but definitely for others. Many of these scenes as I said before will be like in both versions of the Beauty and the Beast movies, just to remind you, I was inspired, I'm not trying to copy.**

 **I own none of the Disney characters mentioned in this story, only my own made up characters and names. And I own none of the Disney songs.**

A few days had passed, Alex had been taking a long time to recover since he refused to have medicine be applied to his wounds, much to Elsa's dismay and Anna's annoyance. Alex had allowed, Anna and Kristoff to come and go as they pleased, as they weren't prisoners, not that Elsa was much of one now. They only ever left once, only to ensure Ryan, Agdar and Sarah that they were all fine, and explain what had transpired.

They all accepted the fact that Elsa wanted to stay and help Alex, as she was always a kind-hearted person. They didn't tell them about Iduna and the others however, at Iduna's request. They weren't ready to know the truth just yet.

Over time, it seemed that, unbeknownst to either of them, Elsa and Alex had grown quite fond of each other's company. But it was clear as day to everyone else, and they couldn't be happier, each for different reasons.

Alex began to stir one morning, waking up to what he considered the voice of angel.

"Love can transpose to form and dignity. Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind and therefore..."

"And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind," he finished, startling Elsa, as she hadn't realized that he had awoken.

"You know Shakespeare?"

"My father made sure that I had the most expensive education available." She nodded in understanding.

"How are you feeling?," she asked.

"Well enough to finally get out of this bed," he answered, as he got up with only a little difficulty.

Elsa smiled widely knowing that he had finally recovered. "I'm pleased to see you up and about. Tell me what happens when last petal falls?," she asked out of curiosity.

"Then I, and my servants are to remain the way we are for all eternity. But let's not worry about that, we have more pressing matters," he said, putting on his cloak.

"What do you mean?," she asked confused.

"I'm guessing Romeo and Juliet your favorite of Shakespeare's?," he asked. She nodded, causing him to sigh.

"What a surprise," he said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?," she asked a little offended.

"Well all the pining and the heartache is just...ughh! There are far better things to read. Come let me show you to the library," he offered.

"But I've already read most of the books in the library," she said.

"Oh! What about my private library?" This caused Elsa's eyes to widen.

He then led her to his study, which was near his room. "There are a few pieces of literature you could take a look at," he said as he flung the door open.

Elsa gasped softly and tears nearly came out of her eyes. His study was made up of two large rooms with a simple desk and chair in the smaller one, but the larger one had bookshelves that led up to the ceiling, very high above them, and they were all filled with books.

"I thought there were a lot of books in the library," she said amazed, caising Alex to look at her. "There are more books in here than in there and Ryan's bookstore put together.

"Who is Ryan? I've heard you and your sister speak of him, but I never learned who he was," Alex asked curiously, but was secretly getting jealous of how highly she spoke of the man.

"Oh he's my older brother, he's in Arendelle with my father right now," she answered.

Alex gave a face as if saying 'Oohh,' he then started to inwardly curse himself for getting jealous over a woman speaking highly of her brother. "That portrait in your room," she began to say, making him look at her again. "That family portrait, it's your family isn't it?"

Alex's face fell as he remembered his mother. "It was," he answered. "My mother died when I was about Olaf's age, or at least the age he was when the curse was put on us. I never got a chance to mourn her, as my cruel father never gave me it, he taught everything to be king" he continued. "The kind of king he was."

"And what kind of king do _you_ want to be?," Elsa asked.

This questioned caught him off guard, "I don't know. I suppose I want to be what my mother wanted me to be. Not what he wanted me to be, look where that got me."

She walked up to him and put her hand on his furry and rough face.

"When I see you, I see more of your mother, than your father, I can see her kindness and caring nature in you. You are not what your father made you. You are what made you. You chose to be cruel and uncaring," she said causing his face to fall.

"But all that's in the past, so don't dwell on it. You are what you choose to be now," Alex smiled at this.

"Well, since you like to read so much, this room can be yours," that he began to walk away.

"Have you read all of these books?," she asked him. Alex scoffs at the notion that he's read all of these books. "Well not _all_ of them, some are written in Hungarian."

Elsa laughs a little at that. "Are you making jokes now?," she asked causing Alex to turn red, thankfully his fur stopped it from being seen.

So all he simply said was, "Maybe." Then he began to walk away again, cursing himself.

At lunchtime, Alex sat at one end of the table, Elsa sat at the opposite side, with Anna and Kristoff sitting at the seats between them. Every now and then, Elsa and Alex would give glances at each other, but never making eye contact. This didn't go unnoticed by Anna and her husband, as they tried their best to hide their smirks.

After lunch,Elsa and Alex decided to go for a walk inside the gardens, as they walked Elsa decided to read aloud to him.

"The air is blue and keen and cold, and in a frozen sheath, enrolled. Each branch, each twig, and each blade of grass seems clad miraculously with...," she stopped then when Alex had stopped walking. "...glass, she finished, then turned to look at what he was staring at. They were on the little stone bridge that overlooked the entire garden, and he was awed at its beauty.

"It's as if I'm seeing it for the first time," he said. "Is there any more?"

Elsa gave him a smirk and then continued. "Um... But I that solemn silence is heard the whisper of every sleeping thing," she paused for a moment before continuing. "Look. Look at me. Come wake me up," she paused again, and their eyes met. "For still here I be." They the realized they were staring and looked out at the garden again with awkward faces.

Elsa then decided to take Alex to the stables so they could meet Maximus officially. When they reached the stables, they found the horse outside stretching his legs. He then saw them and was startled by Alex. But Elsa simply shushed him calmy and stroked his snout to calm him down. She then urged Alex to come closer, he did so and then grabbed his paw and replaced her hand with it on Maximus' snout.

Maximus seemed to relax quickly, causing Alex to smile.

"I've always loved horses, my mother planned to get me one before she died, but my father wouldn't have it," he said.

Elsa then looked at him with an almost affectionate look in her eyes, he looked back and one could say that he had the same look in his own, possibly even more so. She then made her way inside and out of the cold, leaving Alex with Maximus.

Elsa

 _There's something sweet and almost kind_

 _But he was mean and coarse and unrefined_

 _And now he's dear and so unsure_

 _I wonder why didn't see it there before_

Just before she went inside, Elsa decided to have fun and threw a snowball at him. It hit his arm, taking him completely by surprise. She laughed at the face he gave her, then it went away when she saw that he had made an even bigger snowball. He threw it and knocked her down, causing him to chuckle.

They were now having dinner together, finally. Anna and Kristoff had finished early and had dismissed themselves.

Alex

 _She glanced this way I thought I saw_

Elsa then gestured him to sit next to him, which he was more than happy to do.

 _And when we touched_

 _She didn't shudder at my paw_

 _No, it can't be_

 _I'll just ignore_

 _But then she's never looked at me that way before_

As he sat down, he was about to slurp down the rest of his soup, then remembered that she was right there, so he controlled himself. Then Elsa decided to do what he was about to do. They both got a good laugh out of that, unbeknownst to them was that they were being watched.

The next day, Elsa decided to do something about how filthy the castle was, so she had Anna, Kristoff and the servants begin to clean it up, starting with the ballroom. She began to sing once more as she did so.

Elsa

 _New, and a bit alarming_

 _Who'd ever thought that this could be?_

 _True, that he's no Prince Charming_

 _But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

Perhaps she didn't notice she was singing aloud, because Anna , Kristoff, Eugene, Iduna and Olaf were listening, and were shocked, because they had done nothing to get them together.

Iduna

 _Well, who'd have thought?_

 _Well, bless my soul_

 _Well, who'd have known?_

Kristoff

 _Well, who indeed?_

 _And who'd have guessed that they'd come together on their own?_

Anna

 _It's so peculiar_

 _Wait and see_

 _We'll wait and see a few days more_

Eugene

 _There may be something there that wasn't there before_

Iduna

 _Here's a thought. There may be something there that wasn't there before._

"What Mama?," Olaf asked his mother.

 _There may be something there that wasn't there before_

"What? What is it Mama?"

"When you're older, you'll understand," she answered.

"Okay," he said turning around, then quickly turning again. "Okay I'm older, but I still don't understand."

Iduna laughed at her son's antics. "Oh Olaf you."

Alex just sitting in the library reading when he saw Anna and Kristoff coming in.

"Hey Alex, we need to talk to you," Anna said.

"Okay," he replied putting his book down as they sat across from him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you like my sister?"

Alex's eyes went wide by this question. "Um... well...,"

"That means yes," Kristoff said answering for him, earning a glare from Alex.

"Anna, I will understand if you want me to stay away from-,"

"I just wanted to know. I don't want you to stay away, she is so happy whenever you are around. It's okay for you to like her that way, but if you hurt her in anyway, I'll do worse than what the wolves did."

Alex the Beast King gulped at this threat as he still clearly remembers how painful that was. He nodded okay, and Anna and Kristoff then left him alone again.

Hans was on his way to get an update from his friend. Soon he found him still in the spot he was ordered to stay at.

"Hello Weselton," he greeted his friend.

"Hey Hans," he said back.

"Has she returned?," Hans asked. Weselton shook his head.

"No," he answered, which resulted in Hans' face becoming a frown of frustration. "But I might have a plan as how to draw Elsa out, wherever she is."

"Really?," he asked, his interest peaked.

"Yes, we go to the authorities and tell them that her father is going about town scaring people, saying that he saw a beast. Funny thing of it is that it's not a lie."

This plan put a devious look on Hans' face. "I like this plan. Go, go and file the report, tell them I sent you. They'll get right to work."

As she said before, Gothel was keeping an eye on Hans. ' _I think it's time that I get ready to undo what I did so long ago,'_ she thought to herself.

That evening, Kristoff came into Alex's room to see if he was ready. He then heard him having a nervous breakdown behind the dressing curtain as he was washing up.

"Well there I was, just walking around when I saw the ballroom, and I said, 'You have have made everything as beautiful as you, we should go dancing tonight,' I never expected her to say yes!"

"No master this is perfect. The perfect opportunity to tell her how you feel. I knew that this girl was the one," Eugene said.

He then stood up from the tub. "There is no _one_ , not for me at least," he said, then he noticed Kristoff. "Oh hello Kristoff."

"Hey Alex. Anna thought you might need a critic you might say."

"Oh that Anna," Iduna said. "She always knows what to do."

"That she does," Kristoff replied.

Now clean and dry, Alex sat down in a chair in front of a mirror. As the servants groomed him, they continued to encourage and advise him.

"Just wait for the right moment, when you two are alone and the mood is right, and you'll know exactly what to say," Rapunzal said.

"But how will I know I know when the time is right?"

"You'll feel slightly nauseous," Kai tried to pitch in.

"Kai, not the best time, just don't be so nervous my king, everything will be fine just be yourself," Frederic assured him.

"The thing about love Alex is that there is no right moment.It's all about courage and taking initiative," Kristoff said.

"What he said sire, now please stay still," Eugene said, as he finished. "And here we are, what do you think Kristoff?"

Eugene had put so much makeup on Alex's face that he looked like he was wearing a mask and he had put on a wig.

"I think Anna and Elsa will both run in terror if you go out looking like that," he said desperately trying not to laugh as he valued his life. "Now Alex, Elsa has always been one for the more simpler things in life. Just go out there, looking like a cleaned up version of yourself, wearing a sharp suit, and you do great. Speaking of suits, Elsa's dress that Arianna made for her is ice blue, so find a color that'll go good with it," he continued as he left to get ready himself. "Hmm... that gives me an idea," Eugene announced.

Ariana had just finished the dress just as Iduna, who had just come from Alex's room along with Rapunzal, and Anna came in. Anna was already in her dress, a spring green and black dress (think the dress she wore at Elsa's coronation in Frozen). Elsa was wearing an ice blue sparkly dress with the shoulders cut off and the arm sleeves were of a light ice blue. And finally a long cape was attached to the dress, same color, but transparent. All the girls were just simply in awe.

"Absolutely beautiful, but something is missing. Ah, yes! The finishing touch," Ariana said. Then one of her drawers opened to reveal only a beautiful ice blue carving of a snowflake attached to a chain. Rapunzal picked it up and gave it to Anna to put it on her sister.

It was now time for the dance Elsa stood at the top ofthe stairs that led to the east wing, while Alex stood from the west wing stairs. He wore a royal blue suit (think the one Beast wore in the cartoon version), Kristoff wore a similar outfit but a black version of it. Both Elsa and Alex began to descend down the stairs when they met where the stairs connect, he offered his arm, and she took it, Anna and Kristoff followed them, but they said they would only watch, saying it was their dance.

As Elsa and Alex reached the ballroom, Frederic began to play along with a few other instruments, and much to their surprise, Anna began to sing to the music as they began to dance.

 _Tale as old as time_

 _True as it can be_

 _Barely even friends_

 _Then somebody bends unexpectedly_

 _Just a little change_

 _Small to say the least_

 _Both a little scared_

 _Neither one prepared_

 _Beauty and the Beast_

 _Ever just the same_

 _Ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before_

 _Ever just as sure_

 _As the sun will rise_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Tune as old as song_

 _Bittersweet and strange_

 _Finding you can change_

 _Learning you were wrong_

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Rising in the east_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the Beast_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the Beast_

Once the song had ended, they decided to go out onto the balcony connected to the ballroom.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time I danced, I had almost forgotten how it felt like," Alex stated. Elsa smiled and then took a look at the view.

Alex face then fell after he saw her smiling face. "It's so foolish of me," he began to say, causing her to look at him. "For a creature like me to think that I could one day earn your affection."

"I don't know," she said. This surprised him, but it also gave him hope. "Really? Do you think you could be happy here?"

"Can anyone truly be happy if they are not free?"

"You must miss your father and brother," he said, to which she nodded. "Would you like to see him?" This caused to her to snap her head at him in confusion and surprise.

A moment later, both they and Anna and Kristoff were in Alex's room, Alex then held out a mirror to Elsa. "This mirror will show you anything you want to see, a gift from the sorceress, to show what I could never have with the way I look," he stated. Elsa took it and Anna and Kristoff walked behind her.

"I'd like to see my father." The mirror showed her father, being attacked by a mob and about to be hauled away, with Ryan and Sarah trying to stop them and save him. "Oh my goodness, Father!," Elsa yelled to the mirror.

"What is it?"

"The villagers, they're hurting him. Taking him away. Pushing Ryan and Sarah out of the way."

"Then you must go to them," he said, shocking all three of them.

"What?"

"Go and save your family. You are free."

"Thank you," she said as she handed the mirror back, but he refused it. "Keep it, so you can always have a way to look back on me." The three of them then smiled at that statement.

"Elsa, take Maximus, Kristoff and I will stay here," Anna told her, confusing her, as all she wanted was to leave this castle. "You'll get there faster if it's just you on him." She nodded and headed out.

Anna and Kristoff then left Alex in his room, to go to their own next to Elsa's. Anna then began to explain what was going on the everyone else, they were all then very scared for Agdar. Iduna, Eugene, Rapunzal and Kai all then went up to speak with Alex, who had changed into a simple shirt and pants and had a newer version of his cloak on.

"Why would you just let her go your majesty?!," Kai asked.

"Because he is in love with her," Iduna said answering Kai's question. "Then why aren't we human again?," Eugene asked. "Because she doesn't love him," Kai said. "I'm so sorry, to all of you. Not just for this, but for the curse I brought down upon you and for being so cruel all those years," Alex apologized. "Don't lose hope Alex, she might still come back," Rapunzal said.

"Doesn't matter now, we are down to one petal and it'll fall at anytime, go now please."

They did as he said and left. "Come my love," Eugene said to Rapunzal as he wrapped his arm around her.

As they left l, Alex began to sing to himself. And as he did, he began moving higher and higher up the castle so he could see Elsa leave.

 _I was the one who had it all_

 _I was the master of my fate_

 _I never needed anybody in my life_

 _I learned the truth too late_

 _I'll never shake away the pain_

 _I close my eyes, but she's still there_

 _I let her steal into my melancholy heart_

 _It's more than I can bear_

 _Now I know she'll never leave me_

 _Even as she runs away_

 _She will still torment me_

 _Calm me, hurt me, move me_

 _Come what may_

 _Wasting in my lonely tower_

 _Waiting by an open door_

 _I'll fool myself she'll walk right in_

 _And be with me_

 _For_ _evermore_

 _I rage against the trials of love_

 _I curse the fading of the light_

 _Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach_

 _She's never out of sight_

 _Now I know she'll never leave me_

 _Even she fades from view_

 _She will still inspire me_

 _Be a part of everything I do_

 _Wasting in my lonely tower_

 _Waiting by an open door_

 _I'll fool myself she'll walk right in_

 _And as the long, long nights begin_

 _I'll think of all that might've been_

 _Waiting here forevermore_

"I love you Elsa."

 **Hope you like this chapter, we all know what happens next, let me know how you want me to do this, but I will not be have Hans using pistols as there wasn't any in Frozen. But I'm open to anything else. Don't worry any questions will be answered soon. I'll update soon. Bye.**


	8. I Am Not A Beast

**This'll be the last chapter of the story. We all know what's gonna happen. I hope you all like this final chapter, and I hope you've enjoyed the story. For the mob song I'll be taking lyrics from both versions, but it won't be the whole song, just enough to see that their going after him. For the very end think of the final scene of the live action movie.**

 **Once again, don't own any Disney characters or songs, only the characters and names that I have made up. And I'm not copying scenes from the movies, I'm just being inspired by them.**

Gothel awoke from her dreamless sleep to hear the sound of an angry mob on the wind.

' _It's time to leave,'_ she thought to herself. She got dressed in her usual reddish purple dress. She then goes outside to find Sven, she then awakens him and he looks at her with a smile.

"I need your help," she said. "Something is going to happen tonight, and if it goes the right way, you will get to see the entire family together again."

And with that he got up and stretched as best as a reindeer could. Gothel then got on Sven and then started to make their way to the castle.

It was absolute chaos as the villagers grabbed at Agdar and pushed him and pulled him into the asylum cart. "No, my father isn't crazy, you have no right to do this!!," Ryan protested. "Actually we do," explained the driver of the cart as he put Agdar into the cart. "Someone has filed a report saying he was going about town shouting about a beast living in a castle on the North Mountain."

"You are not taking my father anywhere!!!," he yelled about to attack him, but Sarah held him back. "He's not worth it," she said to him, and he backed down, though he did scare the man a little.

Then Hans came up to Agdar. "Listen, I can have all of this end right now one condition," he explained to Agdar. "Give me Elsa's hand in marriage, and you'll go free." "Elsa? Marry you?," he asked, then snickered a little. "Never."

Hans then became angry and slammed the door shut. "Take him away!," he yelled to the driver. "You monster!," Sarah yelled at him, but he ignored her. Then everyone heard someone coming.

"Stop! No! You can't take my father away!!," Elsa yelled. She was back in her teal and black dress and still had the mirror in her hand.

"Elsa!!," Ryan yelled as he ran over and hugged her, then Sarah did. Afterwards, Elsa went over to the cart and found her father inside. "Papa are you alright? Did they hurt you?," she asked frantically. "I'm fine. I'm just so glad to see you again Elsa."

Elsa turned to Hans. "Hans, tell them to let my father go, you know he's not crazy," she demanded.

"I'm afraid that nothing can be done for him my dear," Gerda, a short middle aged woman with brown hair, and an old friend of Iduna's and Kai's wife explained. "He's been saying some pretty crazy stuff."

"It's all true, I just came from the castle. There is a beast. I'll prove it to you," she said then looked at the mirror. "Show me the Beast!!" Then an image of Alex appeared and she showed him to everyone frightening everyone, but only shocking Hans, who took the mirror.

"Never mind the sorcery of this mirror people. We now know that there truly is a monster out there. Look at him! Look at his fangs!! Look at his horns!! Those evil eyes!!!"

"No, he's not evil! He is kind and gentle!," Elsa argued.

"This thing must have her under his spell," Hans said. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she cared for him. She's obviously in league with him, driver lock her up too, along with her brother and his girlfriend," he ordered. They were then pushed into the cart under lock and key. "You are to not take them anywhere, just keep an eye on them," he demanded, to which the driver nodded.

"People of Arendelle!," he began to address the townspeople. "If we do nothing, this creature will kill us all one by one, until we're all dead. Well I say we kill this Beast first!!!"

This resulted in massive cheers of agreement and everyone began to gather weapons such as clubs and pitchforks, along with torches.

"Gerda, you stay here, And make sure they don't escape," Hans ordered, to which she nodded. With this Hans led the people to the castle.

"Show me the castle," he said to the mirror, and it showed him a view of the castle, and he knew exactly how to get there. "I know where to go, follow me!"

As they marched up the mountain to the castle, they began singing.

Hans

 _The beast will make off with your children_

 _He'll come after them in the night_

 _We're not safe 'till his head is mounted on my wall_

 _I say we kill the beast!_

Weselton

 _We're not safe until he's dead_

 _He'll come stalking us at night_

 _Set to sacrifice out children to his monstrous appetite_

 _He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free_

Hans

 _So it's time to take some action boys_

 _It's time to fol-low-me_

Gerda

 _There's a beast running wild, there's no question_

 _But I fear the wrong monster's been released_

Everyone

 _Through the mist, though the woods_

 _Through the darkness and the shadows_

 _It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride_

 _Say a prayer, then we're there_

Meanwhile

"Well at least he has finally learned to love," Eugene said trying to lighten the mood as he danced with his wife.

"Yes, but that do us any good if she doesn't love him back," Kai stated.

"We are not in the mood for you attitude Kai!," Ariana snapped at him, causing him to back down.

"Calm down my love, everything will turn out well in the end, I just know it," Frederic said, causing her to smile.

"I still believe she will come back," Rapunzal said. "It has been so long since I've had real hope for the future," Iduna said. "I agree with Rapunzal, she will come back."

Then Olaf heard something. "Mama! I hear something! Someone is coming!"

"Oh I knew she would come back," Rapunzal said. Then Iduna, Kai, and Eugene looked out the window, and saw the torches.

"Oh no! Ruffians! Invaders!," Kai yelled.

"Calm down Kai! Everyone! Prepare to defend the castle! Take your positions!," Eugene ordered, and everyone did so. "Kai, go and find the king! Inform him of what's going on!"

Kai nodded and went to the tower, where he found Alex in sheer and absolute misery without Elsa by his side.

"Master, its the villagers! They're attacking! They've come to kill us all!," he informed him.

"Let them come," was all Alex said.

Everyone

 _Kill the beast! Kill the beast! Kill the beast king!_

They then began they attack upon the castle, using a battering ram to try and knock the doors.

Back in Arendelle

"We have to get out of here, we have to warn Alex," Elsa stated. "Warn him? How did you escape him?," Agdar asked.

"I didn't. He let me go," she answered, surprising everyone. "What? What do you mean?," Sarah asked.

"He is not what seemed at first, he _is_ kind and caring at heart," she explained.

"There's also something you should know," she added. She then told them everything she had learned there. About Arianna, Frederic, Eugene, Rapunzal, Olaf and especially about Iduna, unaware that Gerda had been listening the whole time.

"I remember it all now, the memories of the castle have come back to me. So our mother is still alive and she's trapped in the castle along with our aunt, uncle, cousin and little brother?," Ryan asked, to which she nodded.

Agdar was in too much shock to say anything at first, but then he finally spoke.

"I remember. I remember!," he said overjoyed, and he hugged his two eldest children.

Then they heard a thud and then the doors opened, only to see that it was Gerda who had opened them.

"I'm sorry. I was scared. But when heard you tell your story, the memories of my husband and the castle came back, your mother and were the bestest of friends. Now go Elsa! Take your horse and save your family. We'll stay here and make sure no one else leave to go after this beast," she said.

Elsa nodded and headed back to the castle with Maximus, while Agdar, Gerda, Ryan and Sarah all watched.

"Good luck, little sister," Ryan said.

During this whole time, Gothel had reached the castle and had tied Sven up at the stables.

"Thank you my friend," she said. "Don't worry, this will all be over soon," she assured him. He smiled and decided to rest again.

' _Now let's see if the king's hospitality has improved since the last time I was here,'_ she thought.

Everyone

 _Kill the beast! Kill the beast!_

The people continued to sing as they continued to ram the doors. Arianna stood in front of the doors, but soon even that wasn't enough. "I don't know how much more I can take," she warned.

"Arianna get away from the door, I've got a plan," Eugene said.

The people were about to ram the doors one more time, but as they were about to strike the doors, they opened widely. They dropped the ram and proceeded inside. Hans was the first in, followed by Weselton, who then grabbed a candelabra. It then moved to reveal that it was Eugene.

"Now!!!," Eugene yelled. Then it was chaos, furniture, dishes, cleaning tools, all the servants of the castle began to fight off the townspeople. Hans was already halfway up the stairs and was able to escape the surprise attack, and he then proceeded up the stairs to find Alex. As he did, he readied his crossbow and made sure he had his sword and knife, just in case.

The battle continued downstairs, with Frederic and Arianna leading the much larger servants such as the kitchen oven and chef, Oaken, and others against the enemy, mostly by ramming into them, landing on them or just landing near them so the could be pushed down by the force of the landing.

Iduna was leading the teacups, having them up high and pour hot tea on the people. And all the other servants attacked in whatever way they could. Kristoff was fighting off as many villagers as they could to keep them away from his family, while Anna was confined to her room, along with Olaf, which didn't sit well with either of them.

Weselton had quickly overpowered Eugene and had him cornered, threatening him with a torch. But then soon Kai appeared, dressed in a toy soldiers uniform, carrying anything he could find that was sharp, like knitting needles. He then charged at Weselton and struck him straight in the butt, causing him to jump high in the air. He then screamed like a little girl and ran off, out of the castle, and most likely out the kingdom.

"Thanks for the save my friend," Eugene said.

"Anytime, we're in this together," Kai responded.

After about half an hour, the villagers realized they were losing very quickly and retreated back to Arendelle. As they began to leave Gothel slowly made her way up the stairs to the west wing.

It was then that Kristoff saw her there.

"Gothel? What are you doing here?," he asked as he approached her.

"I've come to possibly undo what I did all those years ago," she answered.

He gave a shocked look as he had finally figured it out: she was the sorceress who placed the curse upon Alex and the others.

"Alright, I hope you'll be able to then. Now go hurry, before somebody else sees you," he said, she then nodded and continued.

The servants began cheering for the victory. "That's right you bums! Get out of here!," Eugene yelled.

"And stay out!!," Kai added.

As the people retreated, Elsa had finally reached the castle. "Elsa! We knew you'd come back," Iduna said. Elsa was then hugged by Kristoff to which was more than happy to give back.

"Papa, Ryan and Sarah are safe, they're on their way here now," she said, causing her mother's eyes to widen. "But right now I need to find Alex, Hans will not stop until he's dead and I'm his wife."

"I didn't see him in the fight so he must've gotten away. You know where to go so hurry," Kristoff said letting her pass.

During this entire time, Hans had been searching the entire castle for the king, finally finding him in the tower above his room. When he reached it, he found Alex, still in his depressed state. He drew his crossbow and threw the torch he was holding over the edge.

"Hello your majesty, he said causing Alex to turn his head to look at him.

"My name is Hans. Elsa sent me," he lied.

Alex continued to be silent, merely turning his head backs to his he view.

"Are you in love with her?," he asked. "Did you honestly think that she would want you, when she has someone like me?" With that he fired his crossbow, which got him in the left shoulder.

Alex growled in pain, and fell from the tower to a lower one. Hans was about to shoot another but only to find his quiver empty. He turned to find Elsa there with the arrows in hand.

"Elsa?"

She then broke all the arrows in two. "Where is Alex?!!," she demanded.

"Alex. So that's his name," he responded. "Well, when we return to Arendelle, you _will_ marry and Alex's head will be mounted on our wall!"

"No!!," she yelled then grabbed his arm that held the crossbow, eventually getting him to let it go and it fell down the cliff the balcony overlooked. Then the floor under Hans gave in and collapsed and he fell to the lower floor.

"I'm coming for you beast!!!," Hans yelled.

Elsa then saw Alex, jumping from tower to tower, then he slipped and almost fell.

"Alex!!!," she screamed. He turned and saw her, and he couldn't believe his eyes. "Elsa?," he said to himself, the got down to a platform.

"ELSA!! You came back!!"

"Yes! I tried to stop them, but I couldn't!"

Hans was listening to the entire conversation from below. "Stay where you are! I'm coming!!," he yelled. Then Hans smirked as he had figured out where he was. Then quickly ran up the stairs just as Alex landed on from another tower roof. Sword drawn, Hans swung at him, cutting up his arms. Elsa watched in horror as they fought.

"What's the matter coward? Are you too kind and gentle to fight back?," Hans taunted Alex as he pushed him over the and onto the balcony just below where Elsa was.

Alex then decided that he had enough. "It's over, beast king! Elsa's mine!!!," Hans yelled as he raised sword for the killing blow, but his arm was grabbed by Alex, who gave a little squeeze, causing him to let go and the sword dropped down the cliff, just like his crossbow. The king then grabbed the arrogant fool by the neck and brought him over the ledge, threatening to let go.

"Please don't do it! Let me go! Don't hurt me!! Please beast! Please!! I'll do anything!!!," Hans shrieked, absolutely terrified. As angry as he was, Alex just couldn't do it, because he knew he would be no better than Hans if he did.

He pulled Hans close, still holding him by the neck. "I...am...not...a beast. Unlike you," he told him, then dropping him on the floor they were on. "Go. Get out! Before I change my mind." Hans gladly did as he was told, or so Alex thought.

Alex then looked up and saw the woman he loved staring at him with proud eyes. He began to climb up to her, and then he stopped, to look at her again.

"You came back to me," he said again.

"I always will come back to you," she said smiling.

They then reached out their hands and just as they were about touch an extreme pain developed on the left side of Alex's chest.

Elsa looked to see Hans had followed and stabbed him in the back with his dagger. Alex then elbowed him, causing him to drop the dagger and lose his grip and he then fell to his death.

Elsa then pulled a dying Alex up onto the balcony. She then pulled the arrow in his shoulder out, and laid him down flat. While she was doing so, Gothel had finally reached Alex's room and found the rose, with only one petal left and it was about to fall.

Alex slowly opened his eyes and looked up, only to find the most beautiful woman he had ever met looking down on him with worried and loving eyes.

"You came back," he said once more, smiling.

"Of course I did. I'm not going to leave you ever again," she said back.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but it's my turn to leave."

"No, no! Don't you dare say that! We're together again.We'll get through this. I promise," she said.

He put his paw on her smooth and beautiful face. "At least... I was able to see you... one last time," he said slower. "I love you Elsa."

With those last words, Alex the Beast King died. As he did so, the last petal fell, and Gothel, who had heard every word that had been said, was deeply saddened to see that he had died, even after all that he did to her.

The servants were still celebrating the great victory they had achieved. Kristoff had let his wife, brother-in-law and cousin-in-law out of their room so they could join in.

"We have won! Victory is ours my beloved!!," Eugene said to his wife. Couples then gave each other a kiss, for most, as close as they could get. Then they all felt a great pain their hearts, and then in their very souls.

"Oh no! No no no! The king is dead! And the last petal has fallen," Iduna said. Everyone was then overcome by such grief and sadness, that no one could move a muscle.

Elsa gasped, not believing that he was gone, and she began sobbing.

"No, no, no, no, no. Please come back!! Please don't leave me! Don't leave me!," Elsa begged, while holding and hugging his face.

"I love you too Alex." She then bent down and gave a lasting kiss upon his forehead.

Gothel's eyes widened at this, but soon returned to normal and a genuine smile grew on her face. She then waved her hand and the fallen petals began to float, and she shattered the icy covering into dust and the petals began to circle all over Alex.

Elsa turned to see Gothel there, then turned back to her beloved, which the petals were now glowing with a bright light.

As they continued to spins around, his body began to change, he grew smaller, his paws were replaced with hands and feet and soon a giant bright light flashed and then disappeared, and soon he was set down on his own two feet, fully healed and human again.

The man before Elsa looked at his hands and gave a little laugh under his breath. He then turned around, and Elsa finally got a good look at his face. He was very handsome, about six feet tall, she only reached to about his shoulders, and had a very well built body, his hair, formerly brown, was now the same color as Elsa's due to his white fur when he was a beast. Elsa looked at him with an unsure like, as if she didn't believe that this was Alex.

"Elsa, it's me," he assured her.

She came closer and played with his long hair a little before putting her hand on his strong but smooth face, and looked into his eyes. They were the same stormy sea blue eyes that the young prince had in the portrait.

Elsa smiled widely realizing it truly was Alex.

"It _is_ you!," she said.

He then put a hand on her face and then they began to lean into each other, until their lips met in a long passionate kiss. As the kiss grew deeper, Alex wrapped his arms around Elsa's waist and she wrapped her own arms around his neck.

The snowflakes then began to circle the entire castle, much like the petals did, and soon they magically lifted the castle up into the air. Elsa and Alex broke apart to see what was going on.

"What's happening?," she asked.

"The curse," he began to say. "It's being lifted." They then turned to try to find the rose, only to see Gothel there.

"Well done good king," she said. "I can now see love in your thawed out heart." The couple smiled as she took her leave, then she waved her hand again, and the castle began moving downward, towards Arendelle.

Pretty soon the castle returned to its rightful place across the fjord, facing the town. The sun then began to shine upon it and life returned to its colors, repairing all damages to the castle, andit was returned to its former glory.

All the while Anna and Kristoff were shocked and confused at what had just happened and wondering how they were in Arendelle again. Eugene just laughed and explained it to them. "Anna, Kristoff, the castle was originally in Arendelle, but the sorceress moved it to the mountain and wiped all memories of it from the minds of the people. The curse has been lifted, so the castle has been returned, we should be returning to normal any second now." They then nodded understanding what he was saying.

As soon as he finished, Arianna and Frederic began spinning faster and faster until finally they stopped and they were returned to their human forms. Arianna had the same hair as her brother's, and she was very pretty. She wore a light purple and white casual dress. Frederic was about 6'-2", large build, a long full beard, and wore a blue shirt and a light brown suit coat with some white to it and wore the same color of brown pants. They then saw each other and hugged and kissed each other. "Oh my love, I told you everything would turn out well in the end," Frederic told his wife.

Kai then began to spin around, to reveal himself as a short, fat, middle aged man with red hair, going slightly bald. He then saw Eugene changing, and he smiled. Eugene was slightly shorter than Kristoff, had a medium build, had short brown hair with some on his chin. He wore a forest green vest over a white long sleeve, which he had the sleeves rolled up, he also wore khaki pants with brown boots that went halfway up his calves.

"Ah Eugene!," Kai said overjoyed to see his friend returned to normal.

"Ahaha Kai, looks like we have beaten the clock," Eugene said back and gave himself little manly hug.

He then turned to see his wife had already turned back. Rapunzal looked like a younger version of her mother, but with shoulder length brown hair. She also wore a light purple dress but with some gold trim, she was also for some unknown reason, barefoot.

"Oh my darling Rapunzal, you're still just as beautiful as the day I met you," he said to his wife. She smiled and gave him an overdue kiss. Then smoke began in his hair which she quickly put out.

Then finally Iduna and Olaf began to spin, Olaf was just a little boy, about five years old. He had brown hair like his mother and had his father's eyes as well. He ran over to Anna, who picked him up while he hugged her.

"Anna look! I'm a little boy again!," he yelled excitedly.

"Yes Olaf, I noticed," she said laughing. She put him down and he went to go see the others. Anna then turned to see her mother looking at her with loving eyes. She looked like an older version of Elsa, but with brown hair, which she kept in a bun, she wore a dark purple and dark blue casual dress.

Anna practically leapt into her arms, and she laughed at how childish her daughter could be at times.

"I missed you so much Mama," she said. "And I you Anna, and everyone in our family, Iduna said back.

"Speaking of which," Kristoff said as he point out to the bridge that had magically formed. They broke apart and saw Agdar, Ryan, Sarah and Gerda, all coming down it to greet them.

Agdar was the first to reach them.

"Iduna!," he yelled beyond overjoyed. He then hugged her and spun her around and then brought Olaf into it. "I've missed you so much!" "I've missed you too! I love you!," she said back.

"I love you too." He then gave her a long kiss.

He then let her go and she went to go see her son, and he then went to go hug his sister.

Iduna ran up and hugged her firstborn. "I can't believe that you're actually here Mama! I've missed you!," Ryan said, at a loss of words.

"I've missed you too my son!," she said back. Then Olaf came out of nowhere and he ran up to Ryan and hugged him, and Ryan picked him up.

"Oh Olaf, I've missed you too little buddy," he said so happy to see his baby brother again.

"You're even taller than I remember Ryan," he said.

"Well I'm older than I was when you last saw me," Ryan explained, laughing a little.

Iduna then saw Sarah, she walked over to her. "You must be Sarah. I'm Iduna, Ryan's mother."

Sarah awkwardly stuck her hand out, "Its nice to finally meet you." Iduna chuckled a little and brought her in for a hug. "Thank you for loving my son." Sarah smiled at this.

Soon all of Arendelle, who had just returned and their memories restored, all came to greet their long lost friends.

"Kai?!" Kai looked around, and he soon found his wife and he gave her a long and loving hug. "I've missed you so much Gerda," he said to her.

Gothel had been there the entire time overjoyed to see so much love all over. Then Sarah saw her mother, and went to hug her. "How did you get here so quickly?," she asked when they broke apart.

"I lifted the curse now that the king has finally learned to love and has earned love in return," she explained, her daughter understanding, who then hugged her again.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Gothel said back.

"Eugene! Look!," Rapunzal said pointing to the doors to see Elsa and Alex coming out to greet them all. "Ah, your majesty!," Eugene said as he and his wife bowed. Alex was very happy to see him again.

"Hello old friend," he said, giving Eugene a hug, while Elsa gave Rapunzal one.

"Thank you so much Elsa. You saved all of our lives," she said to her cousin. Elsa smiled then went to go hug her aunt and uncle. "Thank you, Elsa," Frederic said. "Not just for saving us, but for helping Alex learn to love."

"You're welcome," she said back. Olaf then ran to Elsa and jumped into her arms.

"Olaf! You're a little boy again! You're just as I remember you!," she said hugging him.

She then put him down so she could see her mother, and Olaf went back to his father, who picked him up and gave him a big hug.

Elsa then looked to Iduna, and smiled widely, some tears coming out. She ran to her mother and they gave each other a big hug.

"I knew you could do it Elsa, I'm so proud of you!," she said to her daughter.

"I think this calls for a celebration!!," Anna announced, to which everyone cheered in agreement.

A Few Hours Later

Soon everyone was in the ballroom, either playing music, walking around and talking or dancing. Agdar was suiting down viewing the entire party, and painting it. Elsa and Alex were in the center in the same clothes they wore the night they first danced, with Anna and Kristoff, Eugene and Rapunzal, Ryan and Sarah, Iduna and Agdar with Olaf, Kai and Gerda and many others dancing around them, all in their best clothes, all the while Gothel was watching them dance. Frederic was at the piano while Arianna was leading the chorus.

Arianna

 _Tale as old as time_

 _True as it can be_

 _Bittersweet and strange_

 _Finding you can change_

 _Learning you were wrong_

As the music continued the other girls decided to put in as Elsa and Alex continued to dance.

Gothel

 _Winter turns to spring_

Rapunzal

 _Famine turns to feast_

Sarah

 _Nature points the way_

Anna

 _Nothing left to say_

Iduna

 _Beauty and the Beast_

"I love you Elsa," King Alex said.

"I love you too Alex," the woman who would become Queen Elsa said back, truly meaning it.

They then came in close and they brought their lips together, and everyone began cheering for them. When they finally broke apart, they continued to dance.

Arianna and Chorus

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Rising in the east_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the Beast_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the Beast_

 **The End**


End file.
